Digimon: Legend of the Artifacts
by Lorac Bluerose
Summary: Can the faith of one person gain victory over and army of evil?
1. The Meeting

"THE MEETING"  
  
[A/N: I hereby claim no ownership of the Digimon. That should do it. Enjoy and please R/R ]  
  
In the downstairs room of a two-story house, in the dark computer room a figure sits before a computer. His face faintly lit by a lamp placed above the monitor. He rubbed his eyes, "I hate pulling an all nighter." His focus temporarily renewed he went back to his report. His hand reached slowly out to a glass on the stand beside him. As he took a sip he failed to notice the television giving off a soft glow. His fingers tapped at an average speed on the keys. Pausing only for a moment of thought. "Hmm, I need something to put in this section here." Biting his lip he looked down at the notes in front of him. "Wait a sec..." he moved the papers around, "something's missing."  
  
He stood from his chair, setting the keyboard under the monitor. Leafing through the papers he groaned in frustration. "Must be upstairs," he groaned. He pushed the table out of the way and left the room. He quietly navigated his way through the dark house, hoping not to wake anyone.   
  
When he left the room he failed to notice the glow of the TV, which seemed to jump to the ceiling fan. Then over to the computer itself. The stream of light circled the room leaping from on device to the other. Sending an ominous glow out the cracked door, and through the window blinds. A shadow slowly slid over the walls, and the light then faded.  
  
There was a slight bang as the typist's heel slipped off the edge of the stair, though he quickly regained his composure. "Darn beast," he looked through the darkness at the small dog. "Go back into mom's room," he whispered waving the papers. Turning back down the stairs, he quietly returned to the room. Looking over the notes in the dim light he failed to notice the blank screen as he sat down. His dark hazel eyes slowly illuminated by the lamp as they peered at the screen over the edge of the page, and darkened once more as the returned the mid-line of the page. The room fell silent, and then came the sound of paper being torn. His eyes locked onto the screen between the two pieces.   
  
"M... m-my report," he tapped a few keys, "it's... it's gone. What happen?" He stood tossing the chair back but it didn't hit the wall. He turned around looking at the chair. "Who's there?"  
  
Turning up the lamp slowly he noticed a fluffy red tail under the black leather chair. "What the..." he slowly approached the chair, reaching out to lift it off the tail. As the chair lifted the small creature darted across the room. He turned quickly gazing about the room.   
  
"Why did you toss that chair on me?" a voice came from the computer.   
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"I'm Riromon your partner" he could now see two glowing blue orbs in the darkness under the computer.   
  
"My partner? What are you talking about?" He took a step toward the desk. "What are you?"   
  
"I'm a digimon," the small fox like creature jumped out. He could see weird almost tribal markings on the digimon's side. "I'm so glad we finally get a chance to meet."  
  
"Finally? What are you talking about," he asked kneeling down so as to get a better look at Riromon.  
  
"The prophet told me that I would have a human partner. He said that we were meant for great things." Riromon lunged at him happily.   
  
"The prophet? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The prophet in the digital world."  
  
"Digital World?" he stared at the little thing in his arms. "What are you talking about?!?" He dropped Riromon stepping away from it. The confused roar of his voice woke another in the house.   
  
"Jason are you down there?"  
  
He turned bolting out of the computer room into the entry room, "yea its me... sorry I didn't mean to wake you bro."   
  
"Well keep it down alright," his brother stared down at him, "I'm trying to sleep."  
  
"I will," he turned walking back into the computer room, "alright. I'll believe you for now. I'm too tired to argue about this anyways." He turned shutting down the computer. Glancing over his shoulder at the digimon and smirked, "Well come on, maybe you'll still be here in the morning when I wake up." Riromon jumped up onto Jason's shoulder. "If so you can tell me more things I possibly wont believe."   
  
"I'll tell you everything I can Jason," Riromon held on tight as the two went upstairs to his room. Jason made a bed out of his shirt drawer. He lay the digimon to sleep on the pile of shirts then went to sleep himself.  
  
The next morning Jason awoke to the sound of his door opening. He jumped up from his bed pushing the drawer Riromon was in shut so as to hide him. "uh... hi mom... what's up?" Jason smiled nervously looking at his mother in the doorway.  
  
"Remember to call those agencies for a job alright," she stared at him a moment then turned and walked out.  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief as he waited for her to leave. Double-checking out his window to make sure her car had gone. Jason then turned to the drawer opening it to check on Riromon. "You alright, little guy?"  
  
Riromon awoke slowly, looking up at Jason and smiled, "I'm still here partner."  
  
Jason blinked dumbfounded at the thought he had over looked. "Uh yeah... I guess you are." He laughed turning away from the drawer. Riromon started to laugh as well watching Jason as he climbed onto the dresser. "Well come on... Riromon was it? It's time for some food."   
  
"Yea, breakfast," the digimon cheered jumping up onto Jason's shoulder. "Food, food, delicious food."   
  
Jason laughed again. "I guess you're hungry. I'll make an omelet as big as you, how's that sound?  
  
"Sounds great," he smiled and jumped down to Jason's feet following him down to the kitchen.   
  
  
  
After breakfast Jason looked to Riromon sitting on the countertop. "Now then," he turned walking over to the couch and sat down. "You say you're a Digimon, your name is Riromon, you come from the Digital World," Riromon just nodded to each statement. "And you and I are Partners right?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Alright I got that much but now what? What are we supposed to do now?" He looked at Riromon and pointed at a piece of food he noticed on the digifox's face.  
  
"I dunno," he shrugged and shook off the egg particle. "I just wanted to meet up with you. I don't really know what happens now."   
  
"Oh really," he only bowed his head placing his elbows on his knees. "You know you're just like me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You didn't think this through completely," he smiled looking out the sliding glass door. "You find one thing to work for but there's so much more behind it. You found out about me, your partner, but you don't know the reason behind our prophesied team-up."   
  
"I guess you're right." The digimon jumped down from the counter walking over to him. "But there are a lot of things we could do. Like you could show me your world and I could show you mine."  
  
Jason looked down at the fox at his feet. "You mean the digital world? But how?"   
  
"The computer of course," he smiled. "It's a direct portal we can use."  
  
"Really. I'd love to see this place you come from. You could probably show me more that I could show you though. In this world it takes money to get around and see things. Besides how am I gonna get you around to see things. You're not exactly normal." He picked up Riromon setting him on his lap. "No offense."  
  
"You could carry me around like I was a stuffed doll." The digimon smiled looking up at him, then held still to imitate a doll.  
  
"I don't think so buddy," he pet the little guy gently, "as much as I like you and all, it wouldn't suit my character to carry around a doll. I mean I'm 18 yrs old. I'm not some little kid."  
  
"I guess things would be simpler if you were," Riromon smiled.  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'm only kidding."  
  
"Oh yeah," he gave the little creature a gentle nuggy.   
  
"Ow. Stop it." He managed to squirm away then ran into the computer room. "Fine then I'll just have to show you my world come on." Jason jumped up running over to the computer.  
  
"Alright what do we do first?" He looked at his new friend as he sat in front of the computer.  
  
"First you have to turn on the computer then we can access the digital world," he jumped up into Jason's lap as the computer fired up. The two of them sat waiting to the start up to finish.  
  
The screen flickered and the computer was ready, "Just tell me what to do and I'll get us to the digital world."  
  
"Now that the computer's on we just need to...."  
  
[ Authors note: Criticize if you wish... I don't mind... I'm just glad that someone was able to read my story... so Thanks for reading and please read the next story... "Crossing the Border" ] 


	2. Crossing the border

"Crossing the Border"  
  
[Welcome back. Hope you read the first chapter "The Meeting" and once again I DO NOT own Digimon nor do I claim to.]  
  
The two sat there before the glare of the computer screen. Jason smiled down at his new friend and partner, or so he said, awaiting directions.  
  
"Now that the computers on we just need to call upon the portal," Riromon reached out his paw to the screen.  
  
"Call the portal," Jason was confused but suddenly his hand started to reach for the screen. "Wait," he stopped pulling his hand away from the screen at the last second. "We can't go yet." Riromon looked up at him curiously. "I'm barely wearing any clothes, I need to get dressed first."   
  
"Well hurry up, I've got lots to show you," Riromon jumped to the table where Jason usually set his glass. Jason stood and ran up to his room tossing his clothes left and right trying to find just the right attire for this occasion. But then he got to thinking. What kind of climate does the digital world have? Would it be cold or hot? He figured he'd need something that could be used in either of these conditions.  
  
"Ahh perfect," he found a pair of faded black pants, they would absorb the heat but not too much would be absorbed. Then he grabbed a tank top and a gray cloth vest. Dressing in these clothes he looked at himself in a mirror. Then something caught his eye. "This... this could finally be of use rather than just be a decoration," he reaches out grabbing a dagger from his shelf. "Just a safety precaution." He looped the dagger to his belt, hiding it under the vest.  
  
Looking around the room once more he got to thinking. "I have a new idea," he turned to the closet throwing the doors open. Rummaging through the clothes and stuff a smirk curled his lips as he found his duffle bag. "This will be perfect." He stuffed some clothes into the bag then ran down into the kitchen.   
  
About half an hour later he walked back into the computer room looking to Riromon asleep in the desk chair. He nudged the little digimon lightly. Those golden orbs flickered open, looking up at his new friend.  
  
"Time we got going buddy," Jason said as he threw the duffle bag over his shoulder. Riromon sat up smiling, then jumped up onto the desk beside the monitor.  
  
"What's the bag for?"  
  
"Just incase. I packed food and some spare clothes." Jason sat down in the chair, picked up Riromon and set him on his shoulder. "Now then," he looked up to the screen raising his hand slowly. Time seemed to slow as he inched toward the glass. His eyes closed slowly then opened. His teeth slid slowly over his bottom lip. At the last second he thrust his Palm at the computer, "Open the portal!!"   
  
All went black for a second, then the unnatural night was sent back as dawn broke through the screen. The glass bent to the will of his hand caving in around his fingers. He wanted to close his eyes, but couldn't. The lights he saw were unlike any he'd seen.   
  
"Here we go," Riromon called out. But his voice seemed so distant to Jason as the streaming light cascaded over his body. Wrapping him in a dreamlike wonder that sent him into a near trance. Though his body froze he could feel a familiar warmth.   
  
The room faded around him to be replaced by the flowing lights and windows. All of which flew by at an uncanny speed, yet it felt as if time were still slowed. Each window was different, each with its own figure and background, but one caught his attention right away. One that seemed to draw in the light. He looked over his shoulder to the window and saw another behind him. 'That must lead back to the real world,' he thought. 'But if that one behind me is my computer... then is someone else traveling to the digital world as well. At least I wont be alone.' He gaze slowly turned back forward and he saw a large blackness. At first glance he thought it was a black hole. But instead of drawing in the streams, they poured out of the center. The only thing being pulled in was him. 'I've come this far, I just have to trust in Riromon now.' It was then that Jason noticed the digimon was missing. 'What the... Where is he?' He tried to scream as he drawn into the center, but his fear held back even his voice.  
  
Opening his eyes slowly Jason took in a deep breath. He blinked a few times then pushed his body up off the ground. "What a weird dream that was. At least its over now," he flipped over sitting on the grass. Leaning slightly to each side as he stretched out his muscles a bit. "Now then..." Just then his fingers wrapped around a few blades of grass as he stared out into the horizon. He was in the middle of a vast meadow. In the distance the sun rose just above the mountains, pulling back the shadow of the shape rocks. His head turned slowly to the right taking in the area. A few scattered spots of colorful flowers brightened up the lust green grass. A forest reached out from the meadow behind him.   
  
Standing quickly Jason once again surveyed the land. Then searched the ground around him for his bag. It lay right beside his feet. Kneeling down he took the strap in hand and slung it over his shoulder. It all looked normal; the mountains, the forest, the grass and sky. 'This is the Digital World,' He thought. 'Not much different that earth. 'Cept for the fact that there aren't any cities or random buildings around.' His eyes turned once more to the sky.  
  
"I can honestly say I've never seen such a clear blue sky before." Just then he felt the ground shake. Turning swiftly at what sounded like an anvil hitting the ground, fear yet again struck his heart. The single horn made it looked like a rhino, but it clearly wasn't. The armor plating on its body shone slightly. And the size alone made this creature something that struck fear into him. With a deep menacing roar the tank charged forward.   
  
"I'm gone," Jason said as his feet clung to their place no matter how much his brain ordered them to move. Closer and closer it charged. It moved with great speed and he knew that the force of the impact would be more than enough to shatter his body. Though he was frozen his right hand fought to move. Reaching slowly for the blade on his back. Thousands of thoughts screamed in his mind, the loudest one telling him that he should not die without putting up some kind of fight.   
  
His expression changed quickly from fear to determination. His knees finally obeyed and bent slightly. Slouching his body slightly he waited. The beast was now closing in. He'd have to be quick. Faster than any humans ever been even with the help of science. He most of his weight on his left leg, making it appear as though he would run in that direction, but at the last second lunged to the right. Twisting his waist he drew the blade, the sliver of metal flashed across the air and hit its mark. Jason hit the ground untouched.  
  
Crawling back he rolled onto his and looked at the dagger. His eyes widen at the sight of the broken blade. "How strong is that things skin," he mumbled to himself. But his train of thought was diverted as the rumble of the earth slowed, then started up once more. His eyes escalated to see the monster had turned and was coming for him again. He could think straight. His only defense was the dagger and that proved to be of no use. What could he do now? Two thoughts now roared in. But he couldn't. Glancing at the stampeding beast once more he bit his lip at the thought of breaking his code. But it seemed the only way he would survive. He posed himself and this time bent to the right, allowing his hand to hang. At the same moment as before he took action. His limp arm scooped up some grass and dirt, and as he leapt to the right the debris was sent into the creatures face. Rolling on his shoulder Jason climbed to his feet and, as if that roar was the starters gun, took off sprinting as fast as his feet would take him.   
  
'The forest,' he thought, 'if I can just make it that far...' His breath became heavier, and he could feel his energy draining. But he had to keep going, had to hope he could make it that far. As foolish as it was he glanced over his shoulder. The beast had just finished shaking the dirt from its eyes and turned toward chase. 'Someone, anyone please... Riromon... he must be here somewhere.' He pushed his body, running faster and harder than he'd ever done. He breath hastened as his feet, but it was getting harder to breath, and his energy was quickly draining.   
  
"Now!!!" The thunderous steps of the rampaging beast had stopped and he heard an explosion. Trying to stop himself he tripped and rolled on his side a few times but he was looking at what it was that stopped the animal.   
  
There standing only a few feet from him, was a second of the rhino-like beasts. The two had met head on and were now in a battle of power. Neither moving as they attempted to push the other back. He sat up slowly, but his left arm refused to work correctly, it only caused a searing pain as he attempted to use it. Looking to the side he noticed something, another human, and of all things a girl. He listened but his heavy breath kept him from hearing clearly, to him it sounded like this girl was talking Japanese. Jason tried to focus but with his energy spent he slowly fell motionless.   
  
Waking slowly Jason touched his right palm to his forehead. His eyes opened but his vision still needed time to focus. He felt a pillow and a mattress. He was in a bed. 'Maybe it was just a dream,' he thought.   
  
"What was it I ate to cause such a dream?"  
  
"He's awake Kana," a familiar voice reached his ear. It can't be. Riromon? Then... none of that was a dream. It was real.  
  
"So the foolish American is alive," another voice. He turned his head slowly but all he saw was a blur. "What did you think you were doing going up against a Monochromon by yourself?" An accent, it sounds Japanese.  
  
"What," his weak voice cracked as he forced the word out.  
  
"Kana I don't think we should bother him just yet. He sounds over stressed." Riromon crawled up beside Jason lying against his left shoulder.   
  
"Ahh," Jason's body filled with pain as the fox put pressure on his shoulder.  
  
"Riromon," Kana pulled him away, holding the digimon in her arms. "I think your friend has damaged his arm."  
  
"Oh... sorry about that Jason."   
  
"How is your vision, Jason," her voice was soft, yet it held a mocking tone.   
  
"Blurred," he cleared his throat. "Would you mind explaining what is going on?"  
  
"Simple," that tone never left her voice it seemed, "somehow Riromon has been given a partner, you. And you just entered the Digital world from America right?"  
  
"Yea, south Florida to be precise."  
  
"Anyway," she continued, "you came here, and got yourself into trouble with a Monochromon. My partner and I found you out there in the meadow. Acting like a true coward."   
  
"Coward," he tried to sit up, but had to support with his right arm.  
  
"You're the one who threw dirt, disgusting really," she sneered.  
  
"Look I didn't want to," he bowed his head turning to try and stand, "I needed to stay alive. I needed to find Riromon."  
  
"Me?" Riromon jumped onto the bed.  
  
"I had to make sure you were alright. But then again you're the one that lives here." Kana stopped Jason as he tried to stand, forcing him back into the bed.  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking but you're not going anywhere right now," her soft voice turned strong as she easily forced the weakened guy onto the bed. "She went to get something to help the healing. She should be back soon. Jason groaned slightly as his shoulder throbbed, but it seemed that the pain was helping his focus. His dark brown eyes took hold of the person who called herself Kana. She was around the same age, with long auburn hair. She wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a design he couldn't make out, and a jean skirt. She was pretty by many standards even Jason knew this.   
  
"Wow," he spoke before thinking.  
  
"What," she looked at him, hearing his statement as she tried walking away. She turned slowly facing him once more.   
  
"Uh... well I would say I was saved by an angel but even I know how corny that sounds." 'What the hell am I saying,' his thoughts chimed in as he shifted his arm to try and keep his mouth shut.  
  
"You might as well stop where you are," she smirks as she walked toward the bed. Leaning over him slowly, "I don't date idiots." Kana turned once more walking away.  
  
"What," he sat up quickly, disgust in his voice, though his actions caused swift pain. "Uh..."  
  
"See what I mean," she giggled as she left the room he was in. He glanced around the room slowly, it seemed like a normal room; a desk, a bed (which he was on), bookshelf.   
  
"Hey, why don't you tell me where I am," he called out to her. Sitting up and supporting his back against the wall, as he waited for an answer.  
  
"You're still in the Digital World. This is our home," she stepped back into the room. He looked over at her as she set a tray on the desk. "You passed out, apparently your body couldn't take the stress you put it through."   
  
"You live here?"  
  
"Yea, my partner and I have lived here for sometime now."  
  
"Then you'd know a lot about the Digital World." The statement sounded more like a question.  
  
"Of course Mr. Jason," she turned from the bowl she'd just set on the desk. She pulled out the chair and had a seat, assuming she would have more questions to answer.   
  
"Please call me Jason. And I believe your name is Kana." She nodded. "So what is your partner like? Is she just like that Monochromon?"  
  
"Not really. But she was just able to get one to help you with that rogue Monochromon." She sat there waiting for the next question but Jason just sat silent, staring in her direction. "Is something wrong? Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"You don't like me much do you?" This question hit the target. She was confused as to why this question was asked. "I knew it. Might I ask why?"  
  
"I don't even know you. What reason do I have to like you?"  
  
"True. We don't really know anything but each other's names and first impressions. So why don't we start over. My name's Jason, I follow the zodiac sign of Leo, I was born in New York but live in Florida USA, 18 and a very likeable guy, although when it comes to dating...." He stopped in the middle of his sentence, remembering he was talking to someone of the opposite gender.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well your turn."  
  
"You haven't finished. But I'm guessing that your sincere and terrible at relations," she laughed. His reaction told her that she was correct. "Anyway I'm Kana Takaishi, I was born and raised in Japan, 16 years old, I learned English cause I planned a trip there to see some friends of the family, anything else?"  
  
"Well how about your idea of a perfect guy?"  
  
She laughed again, "And why should I tell you that?"   
  
"Just curious."  
  
"Sorry but I must interrupt this amusing conversation," the two of them turn their heads looking to he cat in the doorway. The small white cat walked on two legs, her hands covered by yellow gloves, and a gold ring on her tail. She smiled slightly looking to her partner, but her smile faded as she looked to Jason. "It wasn't easy finding these herbs, but thankfully for you I have."   
  
Jason could only swallow the lump that formed in his throat when Gatomon looked to him. He fidgeted slightly, a normal thing for him, so he was the only one who hadn't noticed. The feline shrugged it off and handed the herbs to Kana. He caught a glimpse of her face through the light of the window and suddenly a thought ripped open his mouth.  
  
"Takaishi? You said your name was Takaishi," he leapt out of the bed. His shoulder raced with disregarded pain. "Then... are you a descendant of one of the Digi-destined?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh sorry, I tend to jump...."  
  
"I'm the descendant of two of the original eight," she chimed in walking toward the bed one more time. She set the tray and mixed herbs on the edge of the bed and sat down.  
  
"What?" Jason's eyes watched her then took in her features and scanned them to his memories of pictures, statues, and stories. They matched; she looked like a combination of the two Angelic Digi-Destined. "You mean..."  
  
"Yes," she placed the herbal mixture on his bare shoulder, "that's why I've been living in the digital world."  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"We'll believe it, I do have a home in Japan but I like it better here. No one bothers us."  
  
"So the stories were true," he hissed as the burning medicine was spread over his damaged shoulder. "I always thought they were just stories. Digimon and human's, the evil that was too powerful to defeat, the sealing of the portals."  
  
"I refused to keep away," she slowly applied the bandages, "I was told to always believe in the light, and never give up hope."  
  
"Never give up hope," Jason whispered in remembrance.   
  
At that moment he found himself in a distant place, back on earth. He was younger and in a familiar place. He stood in the halls of an apartment building, an elderly figure stood before him. He bowed his head slowly. The old man reached out his hand patting the boy's head. "Jason," the man spoke, "hold your head up high. And no matter what," the vision slowed as the boys head rose. And though the man continued to speak the voice trailed half way behind, "Never give up hope."   
  
"Jason," he was pulled back to the present by the call, "Jason wake up."  
  
"Huh," he found himself looking at her though his body was turned towards the window. "Oh sorry Kana I was just off in my own little world," he apologized giving her a friendly smile.  
  
"Look, I'm finished with the bandages," she turned walking away from him. "You can stay in this room for now." She turned around quickly, " but tomorrow you leave the Digital World."  
  
"Wha," the door shut before he could finish. His gaze turned slowly to Riromon, who was just as confused as he was. "Why would she want us to leave?" 


	3. A Day of Decision

"A Day of Decision"  
  
It was a restless night. Kana's words echoed in his mind, coupled with the inability to sleep in his normal fashion due to his injury. Though he finally slipped into the unconsciousness of the dream realm. In the morning Riromon woke him by jumping up and down on his chest. To which he responded by tossing the fox across the room followed by a few groans. But his injury was the final key to waking him.  
  
"Ah," He shot up out of the bed. As usual he wore only his boxers to sleep. Looking around the room he remembered where he was. And caught a glance of Riromon lying in the corner. "Oh sorry buddy."  
  
"I guess your not a morning person," Riromon said a bit dazed. Jason smiled and walked over to his friend. Picking him up off his back. He carried the little guy over to the bed setting him down.  
  
"I'll try to work on that," he pets Riromon gently. Then goes over to his duffle bag pulling out a fresh pair of clothes.   
  
The door burst open and Kana ran in looking around. Jason paused with his shorts around his knees, staring at Kana, embarrassment creeping over the both of them. They stood there staring at each other, until Gatomon came in.  
  
"What's going on in here," asked the feline. But seeing the situation she felt an intense urge to drag her partner out of the room. Giving Jason enough time to come to his senses and get dressed. Kana shook off the image of what she'd seen and looked to Gatomon. "Feeling better now?"  
  
"What do you mean," she asked.  
  
"Well your face was all red but it seems to have returned to normal," Gatomon pointed to a mirror.  
  
"I... I don't know what you're talking about, Gatomon," Kana turned walking into the kitchen. She continued her cooking, wondering why she even bothered to find out what was going on.  
  
"Uh... morning," Jason walked out of the room looking around, and seeing only Gatomon. Gatomon greeted him with a wave of her hand. Kana came out of the kitchen setting a few plates on the table, and two on the coffee table. "Kana... you didn't have to cook for us... I coulda..."  
  
"You're a guest in our home," she sat at the table and started eating. Without saying anything else they all ate breakfast. After breakfast Jason stood grabbing the plates, "Here allow me... I insist that I clean the dishes." Kana was cut off from a rebuttal. Jason gave her that friendly smile once more and took the dishes into the kitchen.  
  
"Seems that you have a good partner there," Gatomon directed her comment to Riromon.   
  
"I know," Riromon jumped down from the couch following Gatomon to the front door. The two of them left and Kana stood walking to the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Jason," her tone was firm and direct, "you do remember what I said last night right."  
  
"You mean how I'm not your type?"  
  
"No," his remark shocked and appalled her, "I mean..."  
  
"I know what you meant," he sighed lightly shaking his head. "But I don't plan on going back yet." He turned placing the third plate on the rack. "Kana I wanna see more of the Digital world."  
  
"You'll change your mind when you see the border," her tone was almost fearful, it sent a chill into Jason.   
  
"What do you mean," Jason stepped toward her, but she turned walking out the front door. Curious Jason followed, "Kana please, tell me what's going on."  
  
"Seven years ago... I broke into the digital world. I had no choice Gatomon was calling to me. Or should I say Salamon was. So I hacked my way through the barrier. I hacked until I was able to transport Salamon and myself to this area. This is the only place where the evil hasn't reached. This small island off the coast of Server." Jason had been listening so intently he hadn't noticed that the two of them were heading back to where he'd entered the Digital world. "When they finally realize that this island is here," she paused, both in movement and speech.   
  
Jason stopped right behind her, his hand reaching slowly to her shoulder. "Kana, I know how you must feel." She turned around looking up at him. "I've always felt as though I were connected to something I couldn't explain. Now that I've met Riromon I know where I belong. And I refuse to let this world fall to darkness. Not now. Not ever. I'll fight for it."   
  
"Ha and get your self killed like an idiot," she turned away from him.  
  
"Not if I help him," they turned their attention to Riromon.  
  
"Thanks pal," he turned back to Kana. "I'm no hero, but I can't just sit around while this happens. Let them come. The two of us will fight." His lips curled to smirk, "and maybe we'll recreate the story of the Digi-Destined."  
  
This apparently hit the wrong cord with Kana. She looked at him angrily, "Stop right there... the days of the digi-destined are gone. No one will ever be able to do what they did for the digital world. You hear me?" She turned and stomped away from him.  
  
"You hit a sour note Jason," Gatomon caught his attention now.  
  
"Mind explaining," he asked curiously and concerned.   
  
"Her Ancestors. As you know she is the descendant of the ones called TK and Kari," she sat down on a boulder looking up at Jason. "It seems that she feels an obligation to be as good as them. But she has a problem with self-esteem."  
  
Jason turned looking over at Kana as she walked away. "She doesn't think she can stand up to her ancestry. I know how she feels." He walked towards Kana catching up with her quickly. "Kana. I need your help."  
  
She turned looking over at him curiously though still angry with him. Allowing him enough time to catch his breath, "what do you want now?"  
  
"Well I can't save this world on my own. I know with your help we can do it." He reached out slowly to her. But his hand was slapped away quickly. "Kana please."  
  
"I'm not doing anything," she stepped back from him, "the digi-destined are gone. The world turned their back on them. They shut off the digital world. Allowing the darkness to corrupt this world. They split the two worlds. They sentenced the digimon to a life worse than death."   
  
"But now we have a chance to change that," he broke in making sure that she heard him. "We can save the digimon. It's no coincidence that the two of us were able to hear our digimon. That we came to the digital world."  
  
Just then a shadow covered the two of them. Jason looked up and saw yet another digimon. Snimon raised his arms striking down at the two. Jason instantly reacted forcing Kana out of the way, and stopping her from calling Gatomon.  
  
"Ahhh" Jason screamed out as Kana fell over the hill rolling out of sight. She sat up calling out for Gatomon. Then she heard Snimon call out his Twin Sickle attack. Gatomon soon appeared and leapt into action, hitting Snimon with her lightning paw attack. Riromon caught up with Kana as she got back to the top of the hill. Jason stood with one hand over his face, the left side of his shirt torn. Though his attention was away from the fighting Digimon.   
  
"Well, well, well," she heard another voice but couldn't see the owner. "If it isn't my old friend Jason."  
  
"Nick," anger filled hi voice, "what are you doing in this sacred place?"  
  
"Still talking like a wimp huh Jason," She could now see the guy. He was just as tall as Jason; wearing a black uniform she'd seen before. The outfit of the Tyrant of Server. "I'm happy to see you here Jason. It gives me a chance to take my revenge."  
  
"I beat you before," Jason finally lowered his hand showing the mark of Snimon's blade. The mark stretched down over his left eyes and onto his chest.   
  
"But I've had time to better myself," he smirked seeing what his digimon had done. "Nice look."  
  
"Better yourself," Jason scoffed. "Not likely." Just then there was a bright flash of light that threw all of them off their guard. Jason smiled raising his hand. "Time for a change," the light shot down from the sky landing in his hand. Grasping the light he called out, "Riromon time to digi-volve." Pointing his palm at his partner Kana could see the digi-vice in his hand.   
  
"Riromon digi-volve to...." A bright swirling light surrounded Riromon as he morphed to his new form; 5' tall standing on two feet, his form similar to Renamon, except for the red coloring, twin tails and the scarf around his neck. "Daumon."  
  
Jason smirked looking to his partner. "Help out Gatomon and make sure Kana is alright. This guys mine."   
  
"Gotcha," Daumon tackled Snimon, as it was about to strike down a weakened Gatomon. Then threw the large insect to the ground, standing ready for his next move. Snimon attacked with his Twin Sickle, but Daumon dodged and spun, as his twin tails appeared to build up static. "Time to squish this bug," spinning around one more time he shot out a stream of electricity at Snimon, "Static Thunder." The attack hit dead on, weakening the bug digimon.  
  
Meanwhile Jason and Nick were having a battle of their own, though it seemed Nick was winning. Jason was down on one knee being over powered in a test of strength. Then Nick slammed his shoulder into Jason.   
  
"You were a fool to think you could beat me with that shoulder," Nick smirked as he had Jason on his knees in pain. He sent Jason to the ground with a swift kick. "This time you're gonna be the one begging for mercy."  
  
"Never," Jason coughed having some trouble breathing.   
  
"You son of a..." just then Nick felt a tap on his shoulder. As he turned Kana met his jaw with her heel. Sending him reeling to the ground. "That's gonna cost you girlie." Nick stood and attacked Kana, but she turned his own power against him sending him to the ground once again. Standing he saw that Snimon was beaten and decided on a retreat. Climbing onto the insects the two flew away. The last they heard of Nick as he flew off was a promise to return with even more power on his side.  
  
Jason looked up from his place in the grass. Kana was kneeling over him, checking his new wound.   
  
"Gatomon get back to the house and prepare some supplies." Gatomon nodded and took off for home. "Daumon help me carry Jason back," Daumon knelt down picking up Jason. The two of them soon followed Gatomon's tracks back to the house. "Hurry put him on the bed."  
  
"Hey Daumon," Jason looked up at his friend. "You look pretty powerful now buddy." Gatomon ran into the room carrying medicine and more bandages. "Kana and Gatomon too..."  
  
"Are you alright Jason," Kana asked as she cleaned the blood from his wounds.  
  
"I'm having some trouble with my left eye for some reason," he looked up at her his left eye loosing a bit of its color slowly.  
  
"Gatomon hurry the medicine," she spread the cream over the wound. It burned deep into his skin. Daumon and Gatomon were instructed to hold him still as she wrapped him up.   
  
"Kana... I have something that belongs to you." He reached his right hand up to her slowly. She took his hand feeling and object being past into hers. Then his hand fell back to the bed sheet.   
  
She looked into her palm, seeing a digi-vice of her own. Similar in design to the one Kari once used. She fell to her knees looking at it, "This is mine? But I can't."   
  
"You can do it Kana, because I'm here with you," Gatomon smiled climbing into Kana's lap. Kana couldn't help but smile. "And don't forget those two," the feline motioned over to Jason and Riromon who lay asleep on the bed.  
  
"You're right Gatomon. We're going to make them proud of us. And this time we wont fail," she picked up her friend and left the room. "But for now its time we all rested." 


	4. Travel

"Travels"  
  
  
  
Once again Jason was awaken by Riromon, but this time he refrained from tossing the fox across the room. Rising from the bed, he stretched out working the kinks from what had free movement. He smiled seeing how his shoulder was nearly back to normal.  
  
"I see you chose to wear those shorts to sleep this time," Riromon smiled jumping of the bed.   
  
"Yea, I wouldn't want what happened last time," he scoffed. Then turned grabbing his vest. Tossing it over his bandaged body. "I hope Kana and Gatomon slept well." The two of them exited the room walking into what could only be called the living room of the house. "Good morn..."   
  
Jason froze as he saw Kana asleep on the couch, a blanket pulled up over her sleeping form. Gatomon lay on a cushion set on the coffee table. He turned his head to the side feeling lower than the floorboards at his feet. He looked over at his partner, who only nodded knowing full well what he planned. The two smiled at each other, and then walked over to their sleeping comrades. Gently lifting them, though Riromon had a bit of trouble getting Gatomon on his back. Helping his friend Jason turned to Kana. He took a moment to take in her peaceful form. Then went down on one knee carefully taking her in his arms. They carried the girls into the bedroom setting them on the bed.   
  
"This feels kind of right don't you think," Riromon whispered to Jason.   
  
"Maybe," Jason spoke softly as he pulled the covers up to Kana's shoulders. "But it is more appropriate." He turned holding his hand to Riromon. Riromon jumped climbing up onto his shoulder. "This time buddy, we make breakfast."   
  
Kana awoke about 20 minutes later; she was confused to find herself lying in the bed. She stirred Gatomon, who was equally curious as to how they got there. Climbing out of the bed she thought about everything that happened the day before. Then remembered the two of them had fallen asleep on the couch since Jason was in the room. She went to the closet gathering her clothes for the day.   
  
"Gatomon do you think," she removed her shirt looking to her friend.  
  
"It's the only possible way," Gatomon already knew the question. "I think I'll stand watch so that he doesn't 'accidentally' come in." Gatomon left Kana to change. But as she stood guard by the door her nose suddenly went into overdrive. Taking in the scent of grilled fish. As she went to investigate and found the table set for breakfast. Next she checked the kitchen finding Jason standing before the stove. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Good morning Gatomon," he smiled looking to her, "it'll all be done soon. But if you want there's some samples over there." He tilted his head motioning to the countertop behind him. Gatomon found that she couldn't refuse the smell of the fish and jumped up onto the counter tasting one of the samples.  
  
"You better be willing to share," Riromon called jumping up onto the counter.   
  
"And if I'm not," Gatomon quipped waving a sliver of fish at Riromon.  
  
"Then I may have to digi-volve and take them all," he returned. The two played their game of words, while Jason finished with the last of the preparations. Carrying the feast out to the table he noticed Kana finally coming out of the room. She was duly shocked at the sight as Jason set the food on the table, then turned holding the tray under his arm.   
  
"Morning," he said with a smile.   
  
"Uh... Good morning," she stuttered slightly then calmed. "Why are you..."   
  
"Breakfast is ready," he smiled. Saying nothing more he turned walking back to the kitchen, not giving her much chance to speak. "Gatomon go on and enjoy the full meal."   
  
Gatomon nodded and went to join Kana at the table. The next thing they heard was the front door open and close. Kana stopped eating looking to Gatomon.  
  
"Where are they going," she asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure," Gatomon responded. They stare at each other a moment then ran to the door. Opening the door they noticed Duamon standing in the distance. "Duamon? Are we under attack?"   
  
"I don't think so," she pointed to where she saw Jason. "Look there."   
  
Jason jumped up onto a branch of the tree, performing pull-ups. Duamon was watching him, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself, or so they thought. Curious, the two walked over to them.  
  
"Duamon what's going on," Gatomon looked up at Duamon.   
  
"Jason's teaching me a few things," he looked down at Gatomon.  
  
"Like doing pull-ups?"  
  
"Actually right now we took a break so he could test how his shoulder was feeling."  
  
Kana walked up to Jason as he released the branch. "Alright Duamon, your turn. I got Thirty.... Four." Kana was standing right in front of him as he turned around. She had a serious look on her face. "Hi Kana."  
  
"What do you think you were doing? You could hurt your shoulder even worse." She stared at him angry.  
  
"Hey I was just..." Jason was silenced as Kana gently kisses the bandages over his left cheek. Gatomon and Duamon stood in shock watching Kana as she stepped back.   
  
"Thank you," she smiled turning to Gatomon though her words were still directed at him. "For breakfast and the bed. It was... sweet." Gatomon followed Kana as she returned to the house. Jason stood in shock as Duamon walked over to him.  
  
"Duamon, time to continue that training," he turned looking to his rookie level partner. They started by running laps between three trees.  
  
Inside Kana finished her breakfast and was cleaning the dishes. Gatomon walked into the kitchen holding out her plate.  
  
"Gatomon it was very sweet of him to do all this for us," she took the plate and cleaned it off. "I mean breakfast was great."  
  
"I can't make any complaints," the feline remarked. "It really was good. And I guess it was nice of them to put us in the bed. That cushion wasn't very comfortable." Gatomon went over to the window to watch Jason and Duamon. Kana joined her after a moment. She looked down at Gatomon and smiled devilishly.  
  
"Gatomon," her tone hinting something.  
  
"Yea Kana?"  
  
"Why are you looking at Duamon so intently?"  
  
"What," Gatomon turned looking at Kana, blushing slightly. "I... I don't know what you're talking about." She jumped down from the window. "I was just seeing what they were doing. Besides what about that kiss?"  
  
"What... I was only thanking him for his kindness," now Kana was blushing. The two of them stared at each other then smiled. "I think it's about time we returned home won't you?" Gatomon nodded. Kana went to the room placing all of her spare clothes on the bed. Gatomon entered the room dragging a suitcase and the two of them put in the clothes.   
  
Jason opened the front door breathing heavily, Duamon right behind him. They walked over to the table sitting down for a quick rest. Duamon looked at Jason as he did the same. Then the door to the bedroom opened and shock struck as they noticed the suitcase. Kana and Gatomon looked to them not expecting them to be there.  
  
"Kana are you going somewhere," Jason stood quickly. Duamon stood to help Jason, as he was feeling a little light-headed.  
  
"Well, me and Gatomon are going back home for a little bit," Kana set the case down, helping Jason back into his seat.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Duamon," Gatomon gave Duamon a hug. Duamon smiled and helped Gatomon take their things to the door.  
  
"Kana it was great getting to know you," he stood slowly extending his hand.  
  
"Yea, I'll see you some other time I guess." She reached for her suitcase but Jason was a bit quicker.  
  
"No reason we can't talk some more on the way," he smiled.  
  
"I guess,' she returned the smile walking to the door. The group of four silently walked together to the portal marker. "Well bye Jason."  
  
"Kana," Jason called out just before the portal had the chance to open.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I... was wondering. If we could come with you," the digimon looked at him confused. Kana just stared at him in shock.  
  
"But don't you need to get home," she stated out of curiosity.  
  
"Well yea but, I don't remember where the gate is," he scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "And I need to find some way of getting in touch with them. If I go with you at least then I'll know where I am. Plus I kinda need new clothes or at least to clean my own."  
  
Kana thought for a moment looking at the portal marker. She was thinking of how she would explain this to her parents. She traveled to the digital world again and this time she returns with some guy from another part of the world. She looked up at him slowly, "sure but I'll need your help with something."  
  
"Anything you say if I can get the chance to clean up," he stood at attention.  
  
"I need to come up with an excuse for bringing you back with me," she had a worried look on her face. Jason nodded placing his hand on his bandaged forehead. A bright smile crossed his face as the perfect excuse popped into mind.  
  
"Kana my bandages," he said happily.  
  
"Are they coming loose," she asked with distracted concern.  
  
"No. It's the perfect excuse. I was hurt and we needed to get back to the real world. I guess my foolish behavior is a good thing huh," he laughed.  
  
"Your right," she laughed and turned opening the portal with her new digi-vice. He looked to Duamon who vanished and reappeared a moment later with the duffle bag. Kana looked to Gatomon as Jason looked to Duamon. A smile and a nod and the two Digimon turned entering the portal. "Let's go see Japan," she held out her hand.  
  
"Should be great," he took her hand and they followed after their partners.  
  
A month past before the portal reopened. Duamon and Gatomon returned first carrying a few bags. Though Duamon was carrying the large bags. Then came Kana and Jason carrying a few bags as well. Jason packed up with the bags; so much that he could barely stand upright. Kana smiled taking a deep breath, setting her suitcase on the ground.  
  
"You sure you can carry all of those," she asked turning to Jason. His bandages were gone. He wore dark blue jean shorts and a white tank top under his gray vest. The scar formed well over his now discolored left eye.   
  
"No its alright really," he smiled looking at her. "It was nice of your father to give us the extra futon, with all this stuff." She'd cut her hair to shoulder length, she wore a loose fitting shirt and long pants; her father forced her into it, seeing how she was traveling with a guy.   
  
"I think my brothers were starting to like you," she smiled grabbing her case.   
  
"Oh really," the group started their trek back to the house. "Would be that before or after they threatened me this morning." He the two of them laughed. It took the better half of the trip to win her brothers over. Her father however seemed impossible.   
  
"Well at least my mother liked you," she slowed down walking beside him now. "What did she say to you before we left?"  
  
"Oh nothing much," Jason picked up the pace seeing the forest which was near the house.  
  
"Jason," she playfully chased after him, both laughing.   
  
Gatomon and Duamon glanced at each other, laughing along with their counterparts. Just then Jason and Kana stopped and fell silent. Duamon and Gatomon looked to them. The hurried up to them and saw exactly what they had seen.   
  
Their house had been destroyed. Portions of the walls and ceiling lay strewn about the area. Glass was shattered, furniture smashed. Kana fell to her knees at the sight. Tears welling in her hazel eyes.   
  
Jason dropped the bags he carried and fell beside Kana. He wrapped his arms around her, and she turned burying her tears into his shoulder. His eyes turned to Gatomon who went into total shock. Duamon knelt beside her trying to bring her around. He passed another look to the wreckage. He could feel his muscles tensing up and the burst of anger deep inside.  
  
"Why," Kana's voice broke through the anger just enough to bring his attention to her. "Why would someone do this?"  
  
"Kana," he pulled her back slightly so they could see eye-to-eye. "Whoever did this... I swear they'll pay for it. I swear to you." He knew the story behind the house. It was said to have been built for the digidestined. Kind of like a summer home for them.  
  
"Jason, what are we going to do now? Our home is destroyed," she buried her face into her hands.   
  
Jason stood walking toward Duamon. Pulling away from the catatonic cat. Duamon reluctantly followed Jason. "Duamon listen to me carefully. We have to get them back to the portal. They have to return to Japan," his tone was firm and sent a chill into Duamon.  
  
"But Jason we can't just leave them like this."  
  
"Duamon trust me," he put a hand on his partners shoulder. "I have an extreme idea."  
  
"Alright. But I still think it's a bad idea to leave them." Duamon walked over to Gatomon who'd finally moved, having fallen to the ground. He bent down picking her up. Then turned looking to Jason. Jason only nodded and took off in the direction of the portal they just came from. Kana looked up hearing Jason run off.  
  
"Jason?" She looked to Duamon. "Duamon where is he..."  
  
"I'm sorry Kana," he said in a forlorn voice. Before she could protest, Duamon tossed Kana over his shoulder and charged after Jason. Upon reaching the portal, Kana finally saw what was going on. Jason stood beside the portal his head turned to the side. Duamon stopped just in front of the portal. Kana shifted to look at Jason.  
  
"Jason. What are you doing?"  
  
His gaze turned slowly to meet hers. His voice was withdrawn and desolate, "I'm sorry." Before she could say anything Duamon sent the two into the portal.   
  
"Jason what if she just tries to come back," Duamon asked as the portal closed.  
  
"They wont be able to. Not until next week," He held up his silver digi-vice. It flashed a bright light and the portal was sealed. "Lets go."  
  
Back in the real world Kana crashed into her mother upon exiting the portal. She immediately stood without word. Turning to the computer screen, she held out her violet digi-vice. "Open," she shouted as loud as she could. This of course called in the others in the house. The portal refused to open. "Wha... it's not working."   
  
Gatomon jumped up onto the table the computer was on, "Try it again, Kana." She tried once more with the same results. Her mother stood walking toward her.   
  
"Kana, honey? What's going on," she had that soft worried parent voice.  
  
"That idiot threw us back through the portal," she smacked her palm on the digi-vice pointing it at the screen again, "Open!! Please open." She fell to her knees with her hand on the table. Kana's mother knelt down behind her taking her daughter in her arms.  
  
"Did he do anything to you Kana," her father chimed in with parental rage. Her brothers stood by the door. The eldest standing beside his girlfriend.   
  
"The house... it was... it," she hugged her mother hiding her face.  
  
"The house," her brothers asked concerned.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
The entire room went into shock. They'd all known about the house. It was an heirloom. "Oh honey," her mother attempted to calm her, "It's just a house. A little cabin in the digital world. At least you weren't hurt."  
  
"But... Jason," she looked up at her mother.  
  
"Maybe he sealed the other end of the portal," the younger brother stated. "If he did there should be a way around it."  
  
"What," Kana stopped crying long enough to start thinking. Jumping out of her mother's arms, "You're right." She jumped up to the computer and started the program that had once before helped her find the seal. "I'll break that seal and then I'll break him."   
  
"Um hun," her mother attempted to contact her but she was already in her own world. Shaking their heads her family left the room going back to their normal lives. 


	5. A New Beginning

"A New Beginning "  
  
  
  
It's been two days since her return to the real world. Kana worked diligently at the computer doing all she could to try and break through the seal. The first time it took her a month. But she felt she would get it done faster this time. Her mother (of course) worried about her as she refused to leave the computer until she'd broken through. At night her mother would enter the room, finding her asleep and cover her with a blanket. In the morning Kana would fold the blanket and drape it over the back of the chair. To her the week dragged on forever. Her mother entered the room.  
  
"Kana, dear," she pulled up at chair beside her daughter. "Have you given up?"  
  
"I don't understand mom," she turned away from the computer. "I just can't do it. It's different than last time. This code, it's too complex." She looked to her mother. "Maybe he doesn't want me to come back."  
  
"Now Kana do you believe that," Mrs. Takaishi asked touching Kana's cheek.  
  
"I don't know," she replied drooping her head.  
  
"Gatomon." As her mom called the feline, Kana looked to her suspiciously.  
  
"But Mrs. Takaishi..."  
  
"Gatomon," Kana stood up walking toward her, "what do you know?"   
  
"Duamon told me that Jason really liked having you around." Gatomon bowed her head having betrayed her friends trust.  
  
"But why did he lock me," Kana's voice slowly rose.  
  
"I don't know I swear," as Gatomon spoke she remembered something Jason had said.  
  
"Oh no," Kana's mother and Gatomon turned to her abrupt statement. "Gatomon, what if he went after whoever destroyed our house? He could be in trouble."   
  
Her mother looked to the screen hoping that wasn't the case when she noticed, "um Kana? This portal you're trying to open."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I think it's open," she pointed to the screen. Kana walked to the computer. Her eyes shot wide open seeing the portal ready to open.   
  
"It is." A smile crossed her face, "Come on Gatomon we're going back." She reached out for her digi-vice but her mother beat her to it. "Huh? Mom?"  
  
"You're not leaving until you go and prepare for the trip. I mean showering and supplies." She nodded seeing how serious her mother was.   
  
After all preparations were finished, she found her parents in the computer room. Her father stepped up first giving her a hug, "If anything happens I want you to come home immediately."  
  
Her mother then stepped up, "Never mind your father, just be careful Kana. And about this Jason, take your time. You're only young once."  
  
"Mom," embarrassed she turned pointing the digi-vice handed to her to the screen. The portal opened drawing her and Gatomon in.  
  
Moments later she arrived in the digital world. Gatomon and Kana shared a glance and ran toward the old house. "The house, we should start there and look for any clues as to where they could be." They ran top speed until they were climbing the final hill. At which point they stopped as they heard a large group of voices.  
  
"We have to hurry," one voice said.  
  
"It's almost time."  
  
"Look we're doing the best we can."  
  
"Someone find that human and bring him to me now."  
  
"Jason," Kana's voice cracked she definitely thought at this point that Jason and Duamon were in trouble.  
  
"There he is over there."  
  
Her Heart leapt into her throat hearing that they found him. She stood running to the crest of the hill. Then froze seeing all the digimon.   
  
In the same spot were her home once stood was now crowded with digimon of different species. Then she saw Jason talking with a Gotsumon. He wasn't in danger; she couldn't help but take off down the hillside. Gatomon followed close behind. As she reached the bottom she dodged around several digimon carrying logs and buckets. Just then the Gotsumon noticed Kana and pointed to her. Just as Jason turned to see what the digimon was pointing at he was pounced upon. (if this were the TV show that turning around part would've been done, like showing him turn three time zooming in each time)  
  
"Um hey Kana," Jason looked up at Kana as she hugged him tenderly. "Something wrong?" He'd noticed that a few tears had slid down her cheeks. Duamon came walking up a moment later helping Jason and Kana to their feet.  
  
"I thought something might have happened to you," she said wiping the few tears away. "You locked me out without even a word."  
  
"I was hoping to surprise you," he motioned to the digimon crew. Just then she noticed exactly what they were working on. A new cabin, larger than the other. "I hoped to have it finished before you came back." He blushed scratching the back of his head, "I didn't mean to scare you though."  
  
"Why? You could have just asked me to return home," she stepped up to him, her face still slightly pink (was it the running or is it something else).   
  
"I don't believe you would have," he commented.  
  
"I would have," she argued.  
  
"Really," he smirked questioning her answer. Even Gatomon had the stand on Jason's side of this argument.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"You would have wanted a reason for leaving and this wouldn't have been a surprise then," he smiled taking her hand. "We've been working all week, but only been able to complete about two-thirds of the new design." He showed her around the site.   
  
"How did you get all these digimon to help?"  
  
"Well I told them I was one of the digi-destined," he showed her the digi-vice tied around his neck. She laughed pulling out her own digi-vice. "I'm sorry I hadn't thought about what you would go through."  
  
"I spent the entire week trying to get back here," she turned away walking under the shade of a large tree. "I was angry and worried."  
  
Just then a Meramon walked up, "Excuse me, Jason."   
  
He turned looking to the fiery digimon, "Yea what's up?"  
  
"We've finished with the glass production. Anything else we could do?"  
  
"Um... yea would you be so kind as to speak with Gotsumon, and check on the availability of the finished portions of the cabin?" The digimon nodded and turned to deal with his new task. Jason then turned back to Kana. "I'm really sorry Kana. I had to seal the portal in order to keep the secret."   
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Well back when I was fighting with Nick..."  
  
"That guy."  
  
"Right. Well I heard this voice that told me to raise my hand and accept my destiny. I was confused when I was given two though. But the voice I heard summed up how to digivolve and seal portals"  
  
"A voice," she looked skeptical.  
  
"What can I say, some woman wants to communicate with me. I have no problem with that." Jason leaned against the tree and Kana sat leaning on the base.  
  
"A woman's voice," her tone raised slightly. She looked up at him.  
  
"Uh... she didn't sound nearly as beautiful as you," once again he spoke without thinking. 'What did I just say,' his thoughts raced.  
  
"Y-you think I have a beautiful voice?" Kana blushed looking down at her skirt.   
  
"Well... yea of course I do," he could only smiled. He jumped at the feeling her head touching his leg. He looked down to see her resting her head against him. He looked off to the side, watching the construction. He looked to Kana once more, using his hand gently to lift her head. He then slid down to sit beside her. She wasn't completely out though and gently lay her head on his right shoulder. He scanned the ground finding Duamon carrying a sleeping Gatomon over to them.  
  
"I thought she might be a bit more comfortable," he whispered.  
  
"It's no problem Duamon. I'll watch over her," he took Gatomon laying her in his lap. He smiled to his partner patting Gatomon gently.   
  
"I'll take care of things around here," Duamon spoke softly so as not to wake them. "It's about time you got some rest anyways."  
  
"Thanks big guy." After a week of long days and restless nights Jason finally got some much-deserved sleep.  
  
Kan was the first of the three to awaken. She looked up at Jason carefully sliding away. As she stood she bumped into a Betamon. She turned looking down at the amphibious digimon, helping him back onto his feet. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."  
  
"Its alright miss. It's just too bad we weren't able to finish before you got here. But at least we get to slow some."  
  
"How long have you guys been working," she asked kneeling.  
  
"For about 5 days. When your friend came to us asking for help we couldn't say no. We did everything we could to finish as fast as we could. With out cutting out quality of course. If you'll excuse me the Togemon need this bucket." She stepped aside allowing the Betamon to continue his work. She walked around talking to any digimon she could.  
  
After sometime she returned to where Gatomon and Jason were stirring from their sleep. "Jason can we talk?" He looked up at Kana as she stood over him.  
  
"Sure Kana. What's up?"  
  
"These digimon have they been working all this time?"  
  
"Yea. They refused to stop working until I did but I refused to stop. I guess did they did too." He frowned thinking about the situation. "I guess I should've taken more time to rest myself. Much like them I'd lost a lot of energy."  
  
"Next time you want to try and impress me just try something normal. Don't go building anymore homes." It was the second time she'd done it but this time she'd kissed his bare cheek. The pair blushed as Gatomon woke up just in time to catch them in the act.   
  
"Now, now lets have none of that. You're distracting the workers," Gatomon stretched out as Kana and Jason noticed everyone watching them.  
  
"All right everyone," Jason stood slowly looking around. "I'd first like to thank all of you for your help with this project. But I believe you've all worked more than enough so far. So I want you all to take the rest of the day off." The digimon murmured amongst themselves. "And I want you guys to relax tomorrow as well. I wont take no for an answer." They all agreed to meet up in two days and went in their own directions  
  
"Let's go," Jason over to Kana. "They did finish off a good portion of the estate. We could set up in those areas for now."  
  
"I guess you're right Kana," Jason turned walking to the pile of bags he'd had place in a pile off to the side. He, Kana, Gatomon and Duamon gathered up the items bringing them into the completed rooms. The first room was given to Kana and Gatomon. This room was considered to be the master bedroom, so it was the largest. Then they set up the new kitchen, followed by the living and dining room. They had a working bathroom (don't see many of those in the Digital World now do ya). The only rooms left were Jason's room and the spare room.   
  
After they finished with their things, Jason called them into the Living room.   
  
"I know we should be thankful to the digimon who helped build this new home for us." He suddenly turned serious. "But we wont be staying here too often."  
  
"What do you mean Jason," Kana stood from the couch (old parts recycled to make the new couch).   
  
"I mean that while this place is a great place to live in. We are still the new digidestined." He stepped toward her taking her hand. "Kana we have to found out if we have any comrades. And who our enemies are exactly. It's our responsibility."  
  
She nodded she knew this would have to happen, ever since the attack that scarred Jason. Her hand rose slowly to touch the scar just under his eye. "We know there are other's here." Jason nodded. "But could they be our enemy? Or are they just confused as to what side they should be on."   
  
"Which ever it is we're with you," Gatomon stood on the couch. Duamon stood from the couch nodding his agreement.  
  
"The four of us are going into the biggest adventure we could ever only dream of," he smiled holding his hand out palm down.  
  
"Dreams are said to be a form of insight," Kana placed her hand on his.  
  
"Let's show this evil what we're made of," Gatomon inserted her paw.  
  
"In memory of the old we form the new," Duamon joined in.  
  
Nightfall. It seemed as though night had come early that day. As the small group was seated to eat their dinner, there was a knock at the door. Jason stood to answer the knock. A Gotsumon stood weakened in the doorway.   
  
"Please help us."   
  
Jason took the rock digimon in his arms and carried him to the couch. Kana came over with a glass of water for the little guy.   
  
"Please tell us what happened," Jason used a slightly firm inquisitive tone.  
  
"We were attacked. A human appeared near our village. We thought he was friendly, but he had a Snimon attack us. I was able to get away but the others."  
  
"Nick," Jason stood looking to Duamon. "Time we repaid our friends for their help."  
  
"You're not going alone," Kana stood facing him.  
  
"This is between me and Nick Kana."  
  
"And if he has re-enforcements?"  
  
"There's no winning is there?"  
  
"Not for you," she smiled turning to the Gotsumon. "Show us the way to your village."  
  
They arrived at the village within half an hour. Sure enough Nick was standing on a cliff over the village, commanding his Snimon.  
  
"It looks like he might be looking for something," Kana remarked watching Snimon as it flew back and forth destroying buildings. He looked to Kana nodding. "What do you think we should do Jason?"  
  
"Duamon and I will take care of Nick. You, Gatomon and Gotsumon get the innocents out of harms way." Kana nodded in agreement and they split up.  
  
Jason and Duamon followed the same path until they reached the base of the cliff. He turned to Duamon. "Be careful out there," he said with a bit of confidence. Duamon the left Jason to face Nick as he went after Snimon. Jason climbed the path up the cliff Finding Nick waiting for him.   
  
"So you were expecting me," he stood staring down his opponent.  
  
"Like you wouldn't show up if I let that pebble brain leave," Nick smirked returning Jason's glare.  
  
"Why are you here," no nonsense just get to the point.  
  
"I'm looking for something. I heard it was somewhere around here. Though that was just a rumor."  
  
"And if it isn't?"  
  
"Then I destroyed this entire town and its people for no reason other than enjoyment," he laughed looking out at the village.  
  
"You're sick you know that," Jason's fists clenched tight begging for the chance to meet Nick's jaw once more.  
  
"I guess you'd like to know what I'm looking for," Nick probed.  
  
"Why not tell me, that way I know what it is you'll never get," his eyes narrowed watching Nick. He never took this long to start a fight. He was never big for talk unless of course you were laid out on the ground. What was he planning?  
  
"It's an artifact. A powerful," Nick turned slowly to face Jason. "One I'll use to end your life."  
  
"Just try it."  
  
The talk was over now. Nick charged forward. 


	6. Evil Strikes

" Evil strikes "  
  
"Just try it."   
  
The time for talk had past. Nick charged forward. He threw his first punch toward Jason's face. Predictable really as Jason only leaned in dodging the punch and retaliating with a gut shot. Nick stepped back from the shot. He cursed Jason and faked another face shot only to change up to a rib breaker. It hit and so he continued his assault throwing a gut shot and finishing with a powerful right cross. Jason fell back, Nick had hit near his bad eye and his vision there blurred slightly. 'I've still got one good eye and that all I need,' Jason thought. As Nick tried to continue his offensive advantage, Jason swung his right leg around slamming the back of Nick's knee causing it to buckle. In one swift movement Jason rose to one knee, then finished off with a rising right cross hitting Nick right in the jaw. After hitting the ground the two stood quickly posing on the cliff.   
  
"You wanna continue or are you gonna run like old time," Nick scoffed.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Jason returned defiantly.  
  
"That was your first mistake," Nick yelled attacking once more. The two went blow for blow. Punch for kick, kick for punch, they went back and forth for several minutes moving up and down the cliff.   
  
Down below Kana and Gatomon were rounding up the Gotsumon and leading them out the southern path of the village. She paused a moment to glance up at the cliff. All she could she was two figures moving around. "Come on, we need to get everyone out of here," she yelled herding the rock digimon.  
  
Jason and Nick were standing about six feet apart, their hatred surging between them. Nick took a step back. "You really are a fool aren't you?"  
  
"You'll never beat me Nick," Jason smiled calmly.  
  
"But I already am," he laughed. "If only you knew what was behind you?"  
  
"That old trick again."  
  
"No trick this time Jason," a new voice was heard behind Jason. He tried to turn, but his movements were stopped as an elbow met his turn. Jason fell to the ground spitting out some blood. "You should've listened Jason."   
  
Jason lifted his head to see another figure of his past. "Jordan."  
  
"That's right," Jordan kicked Jason as he walked over by Nick. The two of them laughing at him as he struggled to get up.  
  
"You didn't think I'd come back alone now did you," Nick snickered. "Not since you got that pretty little thing with you. Don't worry though after we're done with you she'll be in good hands."  
  
"You animals," Jason coughed out his words. "If you lay one hand on her I swear you wont live long enough to regret it."  
  
"Let's finish him off, I wanna see this chick your talking about," Jordan was clearly getting anxious. The two of them charged at Jason. Both of them throwing their punches at the exact same time. Ducking quickly Jason dodge the punches and had just enough of an opening to grab them both by the throat. Roaring Jason threw both of them back.   
  
"You'll never have that artifact," Jason's voice was deeper than before, raspy. "And I'll never let you touch Kana."  
  
Meanwhile Daumon had finally approached Snimon, stopping his destruction of the village. Snimon first tried impaling Daumon but he was too swift. Dodging left and right. Then Snimon Tried his Twin Sickle attack but the fox-like digimon struck back with his Static Thunder attack. The two digimon went back and forth attack at close and long range hitting nothing more that the rubble that surrounded.  
  
"You're good vermin, I'll give you that," Snimon cackled.  
  
"You've obviously gotten better, insect," Daumon quipped.  
  
Just then Daumon dodged to the left narrowly escaping an attack. He glanced to the side seeing who tried to attack him from behind. It was Ogremon, but where did he come from. Two Champion against on rookie this was bad. Daumon knew he was now forced into the defensive.  
  
Above on the cliff. Jason stood staring down Nick and Jordan as they circled him. Nick's next attack was dodged while Jordan's attack was blocked and thrown to the side.  
  
"I wonder how that Digimon of yours is fairing," Nick's words distracted Jason for a moment. Allowing Jordan to send him flying with a kick. "Up against two Champion level digimon. I hope he's at least at the same level or it won't be any fun at all."  
  
"Daumon," Jason gasped thinking of his partner as he struggled. But Nick sent him back into the dirt.  
  
Daumon was starting to get knocked around as well as Snimon and Ogremon teamed up. He dodged yet another of Snimon's blades only to have Ogremon smashed his club into his back sending him down into the rubble.  
  
"I wonder if the Master's have finished off his human yet," Ogremon said aloud for Daumon to hear.  
  
"Jason," Daumon coughed thinking of his partner as he struggled. But Snimon stepped in ramming Daumon into a wall.  
  
Kana turned to Gatomon, "We've got to check on them. It's taking too long."  
  
"What about the Gotsumon," Gatomon asked.  
  
"They'll be fine without us." She spun around yelling to the Gotsumon, "Just make your way out of the village and toward the shelter." Gatomon smiled and followed Kana as she ran deeper into the village.   
  
Nick and Jordan threw Jason once more, but the only thing on his mind was his partner and Kana. Daumon below was slammed through a wall at the same moment, yet all he thought about was his partner. Just then Jason's digi-vice started to illuminate under his shirt. He struggled to stand, facing his opponents.  
  
"You still standing," Nick sighed.  
  
"Let's just bury this fool," Jordan shouted.  
  
"I'll never fall so long as others need me," Jason's Digi-vice fired a beam of light from its screen that streamed between Nick and Jordan forcing them aside.   
  
Daumon stood just as Snimon and Ogremon where about to finish him. However the beam of light from the digi-vice fell around Daumon. It's energy forcing back the attackers. "Daumon digivolve to..." in the pillar of light Daumon's form slowly undertook another evolution, this time his muscles bulged, he returned to a quadruped (walks on all four) beast, his eyes crimson red, his fur standing on end like quills, his twin tails flaring sparks as they sway, and his vulpine features were established along with a similarity to Jason (the scar over the eye). "Marlmon." He seemed to absorb the pillar into his body as he stare with cold eyes at his attackers.  
  
"Ding Ding," Marlmon's voice was deep and feral. He arched his back firing a few bolts to the dark sky.  
  
Above Nick and Jordan stood confused by the blast of light that forced them down. While Jason struggled just to stand in place. The two exchanged a look and smiled.  
  
"Let's end this now," Nick declared that the fight was over.  
  
"Oh yea," Jordan agreed.  
  
As they approached Jason three bolts down on his body. The two thugs were once again thrown off their feet. Jason fell to his knees his body hunched forward slightly and motionless. Shaking off the confusion the two jumped to their feet. They noticed that Jason wasn't moving and decided to take the advantage. Charging towards him they put all their strength into a punch, planning to (metaphorically) knock his head of his shoulder. Their hands were stopped in mid swing. Looking down then saw that Jason had stopped their fists by catching them. Slowly and effortlessly Jason rose to his feet. Nick and Jordan were stunned. They couldn't figure out how he was doing it. Jason lifted his head looking at the two. His scar had faded slightly. He threw Nick back, his hand still clenched around Jordan's fist.  
  
"Round two," pulling him in Jason slammed his knee into Jordan's lower torso. Jason then whispered to Jordan, "There's someone you should meet." He tossed Jordan aside turning his full attention to Nick. With one hand he made the universal sign, 'Bring It.' Nick charged again attempting a shoulder slam, but Jason brought his knee up into Nick's forehead sending him back. Jordan stood to fight Jason but found Kana standing in front of him. Jordan smirked confidently reaching his hand out to Kana. She smiled grabbing his wrist and twisting his arms around behind his back. Following up with a straight kick to his lower back, which sent him to the ground beside Nick.  
  
Below Marlmon sneered at his opponents waiting for their attack. Snimon went first with his long distance Twin Sickle. Marlmon hopped back dodging the attack. Then Ogremon jumped up from behind attempting a Pummel Whack, which Gatomon stopped with her Lightning Claw strike. Marlmon was now concentrating on Snimon. His fur sparked as his eyes shot wide open. "Dynamic Thunder" thick blue bolts shot out from is eyes striking Snimon's blade frying the bug in mid-air.  
  
"You're lucky were the good guys boys," Jason smirked and he turned away from Nick and Jordan. "Or you'd be in big trouble." Kana turned slowly following Jason down the cliff. They soon met up with their partners. Glad to see that they were all right. Jason however a little shocked by Daumon's new form as Marlmon. "Marlmon we need to find something and take it with us. Some kind of artifact," he explained. "Have either of you seen it?"  
  
Gatomon smiled and jumped down to a pile of rubble. Digging around she pulled out what looked like a rusted old sword. "I found this old thing."  
  
"This has to be it. Let's all go home, these guys wont be staying much longer." The group turned walking in the direction of where the Gotsumon were hiding. They reported that though there was a lot of damage to the village the villains were defeated.   
  
The Gotsumon cheered, seeing how the shelter was just as large as the village and more protective they had decided it was best to stay there. Then the leader of the Gotsumon noticed the old sword Jason held.  
  
"Human is that what they were after," he inquired.  
  
"It would seem so," Jason answered.  
  
"Please be careful with that. It is very old and has not yet regained full power."  
  
"Don't worry," Jason smiled. "Everything's well in hand." 


	7. Winds of Change

" Winds of Change "  
  
(A/N: I was asked a good question not long ago. Is Jason the new goggle head? Well, the answer to that question.. will be revealed in upcoming chapters.)  
  
Kana and Jason had not seen or heard from the two they now considered being digi-thugs. They (all the digimon from before and the human) finished the house this time taking their time. One day Jason stepped out of the house just after lunch and gazed at his surroundings. It was beautiful but something was missing. He needed something he couldn't figure out what.   
  
"Jason," Kana stepped out of the house. She'd noticed how his expressions and moods had changed lately. He turned looking to her. She could see it again, that somber look in his eyes, though his face feebly tried to hide that look. "Is something bothering you?"   
  
"No, I'm perfectly fine," he was lying to her, poorly but nevertheless.   
  
"Jason," she took his arm against her chest, this usually got him to tell her anything. "I know something's wrong. Please tell me."  
  
"It's nothing, really," he pulled his arm away. Kana was shocked. It didn't work. He must really be down. She had to think. What could she do to make him feel better?   
  
"I have an Idea why don't we go home," she smiled stepping in front of him.  
  
"We just got back from a visit to you're home," he replied.  
  
"I mean you home," she smiled seeing his response. She could almost see a smile form. "Marlmon is a great tracker. So why don't we have him track down the portal which leads to your home"  
  
"Kana you're a genius," he hugged her tightly. Then slowly releasing her, their eyes met in a way they hadn't before. They gazed into the voids of the others eyes. Almost as if they were magnetized they slowly drew closer to the other. Kana's eyes slowly closed. Then Jason's copied. Their breaths swirled within the shrinking space between them.   
  
"Jason," Riromon came out to find him followed by Gatomon (she was asked to look over the little troublemaker). They found Jason and Kana breathing kind of hard standing about two feet apart facing opposite directions. "Is something wrong? Why are you two breathing hard?"  
  
"Um... Riromon," Gatomon grabbed the little foxes tail. "I think there's more leftovers on the counter."  
  
"Nope I ate them all," he admitted innocently.  
  
"Not the leftovers I hid from you," she hissed at Riromon.  
  
"Really yum," Riromon turned running back inside.   
  
"Kana," Gatomon sighed. "I have children like that... just delete me."  
  
"Huh... oh sure Gatomon," she sounded completely distant. After a moment she turned to Jason. "So how bout we find that portal." She could feel her cheeks burn just speaking to him.  
  
"Sure." He bit his lips thinking as cold as possible. He glanced over his shoulder to her seeing her glance back. The turned and walked into the house calling Riromon. He found Riromon tied down on the couch. "Alright buddy, we have some work to do," Jason held out his digi-vice, and Riromon became Daumon. The ropes lay torn to bits.   
  
"Thanks," Daumon stood.  
  
"Hold it," Daumon looked to him. "We need to find something important." Daumon stopped and looked to Jason. "That's right. We're going home."  
  
"Lets do it." Jason raised the digi-vice once more. Daumon smiled as he changed again into Marlmon. He walked over to Jason. "Let's go already."  
  
"You get pretty testy when digi-vovle you know that," Jason smiled and went outside seeing Kana and Gatomon standing there holding his duffle bag.   
  
"You almost forgot your bag," Kana handed the bag to him.  
  
"Kana," he reached for her hand rather that the strap. "I want you to come with us."  
  
"You too Gatomon," Marlmon smiled deceitfully at her. He walked over nuzzling her gently. "I'm kidding of course."  
  
"They look pretty cute together," Kana said standing next to Jason, forgetting he had a hold of her hand.   
  
"Look who's talking," Gatomon motioned to their hands. They looked to each other.   
  
"Will you guys come with us?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Jason smiled deviously getting a playful thought. Holding her hand, so that she couldn't pull it away. He dropped to one knee looking up at her. Gatomon stood in shock. Marlmon poked her in the back trying to tell her what was actually going on. Kana just stared at Jason. "Kana it would be an honor. If you..."  
  
"Stop don't..." she pulled her hand away forcefully.   
  
"If you would join me on this trip." She looked at him tears welling up. He stood slowly, "Kana I need you."   
  
"I..."  
  
"Please." His hand rose to cup her cheek. She could feel warmth unlike any she'd ever experienced. Her eyes Closed slowly as a single tear slid down her cheek. Jason gently wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I can't do this without you."   
  
She bowed her head. He lifted her chin slowly. He leaned in placing his lips to her. Her eyes shot wide open. She wanted to but couldn't pull away. Her heart felt as though it would burst. He finally pulled away leaving her wanting more. She nodded answering his question.  
  
"It's about time he did that," Marlmon whispered to Gatomon.  
  
"I know," Gatomon replied.  
  
"Jason," Kana looked up at him. "I'm kind of scared. I've never been to America before."   
  
"Don't worry it's not much different than Japan." He smiled grabbing his bag. "You just need to trust me." He smiled touching her cheek once more.  
  
"I do trust you," she hugged him suddenly. He smiled returning the embrace. He walked her into the house helping her gather her things (though certain items were off limits of course). They left following Marlmon as he searched for traces of the portal they all sought from so long. After half a day's search they'd finally found the portal home.  
  
Jason stopped looking from the portal to his new friends. 'How will they react,' he thought. 'I'm no longer the same person. Or am I?' Insecure thoughts filled his mind as he stood before the exit to his home. He couldn't move. The thought that he'd changed had freaked him out. But if he had stayed the same as before. He looked to his partner, who'd just dedigivolved back to Daumon. 'I have changed from the way I was, physically and mentally.'   
  
"Jason," Daumon stepped up placing his hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason. We're waiting on you." Jason glanced at them. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and forced a smile. With a nod he held out his hand to Kana. She took his hand and followed slowly into the portal.  
  
After about three weeks the two returned through the portal. Once again Jason and Daumon were voted to carry the heavy bags. Jason was wearing his favorite of outfit this time; black shoes, gray shorts, white tank top and the usual vest. Kana laughed using her new spray bottle on Jason. She was wearing a new outfit; white and blue shoes, a blue jean skirt, and gray spaghetti strap top. The team walked casually back to the house when a sound caught Gatomon's attention. Daumon stopped looking to Gatomon, then the bush she'd been staring at. However Jason and Kana had been talking and hadn't noticed their digimon stop. The two digimon set down their packages and advanced on the bush. They pounced upon the bush grabbing a hold of what hid within.   
  
"Hey, let me go," Jason and Kana turned toward the voice dropping everything they held. They saw Daumon holding a young boy by his arms. The boy wore khaki dress pants and a white shirt under a open buttoned silk blue dress shirt. His clothes were a bit torn, telling them he'd bee in the forest east of their current location. "I said let go you pompous fur ball," his accent pointed toward British backgrounds.  
  
"Daumon set him down," Jason set down his bags, which were filled with food supplies. Daumon lowered the kid just enough so that he could stand. "Now who are you?"   
  
"Good. Now get this pretentious excuse for a walking fur coat to put me down," the boy struggled to free himself, but Daumon held.   
  
"Just calm down ok," Jason stepped toward the kid and his partner. "We wont hurt you I promise. Daumon release him."  
  
"Like I'm to believe you," he pulled away from the digimon backing toward the bush. He glanced over his shoulder then back to the group. "I know what you're after and you wont get it."  
  
"Come on kid quit being so paranoid," Jason smiled holding out his hand.   
  
"Kid? My name is Lucas and I'll show you I'm not some kid." He turned yelling into the bushes, "Attack now." Just then a rookie level digimon sprung out of the branches landing in front of Lucas. A blue insect, slightly resembling to a dragonfly, about 4' in length. It's skin seemed hard as armor, wings like crystal blades. "Now Kaleidomon hit them with your Wind Slicer." The digimon fluttered its wings, kicking up some dust before stiffening its wings flew forward. Daumon dodged only obtaining a small cut in his arm from the wings' tip.   
  
"Daumon don't fight back," Kana called out stepping up. This caught everyone's attention. She cautiously approached Lucas as Kaleidomon landed between them. "Lucas," she spoke using a soft comforting tone, "My names Kana and this is Jason. We live in a cabin near here. Would you like to see it?"  
  
"Kana, what if," Jason stopped in mid-sentence as she tossed him an unfriendly glared. He looked to Daumon, motioning him to step back.  
  
"We have plenty of food. Would you like some?" She smiled kneeling with her hand out. Lucas passed a glance from her to Jason and back. He couldn't understand what was going on. Should he trust them? "I noticed your digimon is hurt. He could use some rest." Lucas looked at her shocked. Jason gave her the same look then turned to Kaleidomon. She was right; he was completely winded and a bit bruised.   
  
"Daumon let's get the bags," Jason smirked. "Say kid, we have plenty of room at the cabin. And some bandages for your friend." As Jason bent over to grab the bags a rock smacked his forehead. With a sigh he lifted the bags, "I'll give you only one free shot per day junior."   
  
Just as Lucas was about to throw another rock, Kana caught his hand. "Come on. Let's go." She held his wrist half dragging the child behind her. Jason and Daumon had picked up the extra bags; since Kana had her hands full with Lucas.   
  
Once they finally reached the cabin. Gatomon opened the door helping Daumon and Jason get inside. Jason set down the bags and instructed Daumon to put away the food. Then grabbed the bandages walking outside.   
  
"Kaleidomon right," he walked slowly toward the digimon, "let's get you wrapped up and inside to rest." He advanced on the fly, which refused to let him get near. "Hey Lucas. Why don't you do the job," he tossed the gauze to Lucas.  
  
"Why did you bring me here," Lucas grabbed the gauze looking to Kana and Jason.   
  
"To show that we're not your enemy." She smiled gently walking toward the door. "We have a spare room and futon. You may use then." She entered the house to help tidy up the items they brought back.  
  
"Incase you didn't know a futon is like a bed. Come on. I bet you're hungry huh kid?" Jason smirked motioning toward the cabin. "Probably tired too."  
  
"Don't call me kid," Lucas yelled angrily.   
  
"Alright," Jason smiled holding up his hands, "I wont call ya kid. So come on in." He turned toward the house. "Supper should be ready in a little while." Jason went inside leaving Lucas to think. After some thought Lucas decided to knock on the front door. Jason answered opening the door, "Luke, why knock? You live here now."  
  
"What," Lucas was confused.  
  
"So long as you are in the digital world," Jason held out his hand. "You can live here with us."  
  
Lucas took his hand carefully, "Really?"  
  
He only shook his head walking away from the door, "Go get cleaned up dinner's nearly ready."  
  
Lucas closed the door behind him walking into the living room. He found Kana playing a card game with Gatomon and Daumon. She smiled seeing him and his digimon.   
  
"Welcome home Lucas," she motioned for him to take a seat on the couch. Which he did without putting up a fight. "You play spades," she asked in a friendly tone. He shook his head, trying to apply the bandages to Kaleidomon. "Here let me help." She took the gauze, "you need to put the bandage on tight but not tight enough to hurt him." She demonstrated applying the first bandage. Gatomon came over with a small Tupperware of gray paste. "Thank you Gatomon. Now Lucas this will help your partner to heal faster."  
  
"Thank you very much miss," he carefully spread a small portion of the paste over Kaleidomon's bruises.   
  
"Please call me Kana," she patted his head letting him bandage the digimon.  
  
"And you can call me Jason," he smiled placing the final plate on the table. "By the way dinner is now served. Today we have burgers and fries with a side of tossed salad." They all ate and afterwards Kana showed him the spare room; one of the many new designs. Lucas and Kaleidomon fell asleep quickly after dinner. Kana tucked him in and returned to the living room where Jason waited.  
  
"He's asleep," she whispered.  
  
"Must've had a hard time out there alone. I wonder just how long he was out there."  
  
"He did eat quite a bit," she sat down beside Jason on the couch.  
  
"He'll be just fine here with us," Jason calmed her placing his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"He can't stay here. He's too young," she pulled away appalled at the fact Jason wanted Lucas to stay.  
  
"He can't leave Kana. He's one of us. You know that." He took her hand in his, "True he is young, but so were the digidestined when they came to the digital world." He stood from the couch looking to her. "Plus we don't know how to get him home."  
  
"Maybe Kaleidomon knows," she stated.  
  
"Kana," Jason sighed walking toward his room. "The three of us are the new digidestined. And there will be more." He turned looking to her sincerely, "will also you turn them away if you think their too young?" Jason turned walking into his room.  
  
"Gatomon," she turned to her partner, "what do you think?"  
  
"I'm with Jason on this one Kana. We may need the extra help." Kana stood walking to her room, still unable to accept the fact. 


	8. A New Day with a New Member

" A New Day with a New Member "  
  
[A/N: Wow Ch 8 and someone's interested in reading. I'm so glad. Thanks for being there and please R/R]  
  
Jason awoke in the middle of the night. There was an uneasy feeling in the house that night. He sat up sighing angrily. Maybe he was too harsh when he spoke with Kana. But Lucas is here in the Digital World with them. It couldn't be a coincidence; he had to be a digidestined like them. Shaking his head he climbed out of the bed. Tossing the sheets over the side he glanced toward a dim light in a corner of the room.   
  
"What the," he walked to the light finding his pants. The light emanating from its pockets. "What's going on," he thrust his hand into the pocket pulling out his digi-vice. The screen showed three dots in close proximity to one another. "I knew it," his tone was disappointing. He new what it was trying to tell him, Lucas is a digidestined. He grabbed his pants putting them on. Then left his room and the cabin. He had a lot of thinking to do, and it was more than clear he wouldn't sleep tonight.  
  
  
  
Kana stirred in her sleep. Tossing and turning in here bed until she nearly fell out of it. Sitting up she pulled her knees to her chest. 'Maybe Jason was right,' she thought. 'If Lucas is a digidestined they we can't just send him home. We may need him here.' She stood slowly walking to the window. Dawn. The sun rose slowly pushing back the veil of night. 'What if Lucas isn't the only one out there?' She went to her dresser, got dressed and left her room. Walking into the Living room she noticed Daumon on the couch. The two of them exchanged a glance.  
  
"Daumon why are you awake so early," she asked walking over to him.  
  
"We couldn't sleep," he responded. She figured he meant him and Jason. "Jason is outside. He wanted to be alone for a moment."  
  
"How long has he been gone?"  
  
"Three hours," he said looking to the window. "I am getting worried but he said to wait here."  
  
"Three hours," she stood quickly heading toward the door. "We need to find him."  
  
"No," Daumon grabbed her arm stopping her, "He will return soon. There is no reason to bother him."  
  
"How can you say that," she pulled her arm free. "He's out there alone."  
  
"I trust him. As should you," He looked to Lucas' room. "For now, why don't we make some breakfast?"  
  
"Breakfast," her voice had grown quite loud at this point.  
  
"The boy is still sleeping. I suggest you keep your voice low." She nodded looking to the room as well. The two of them entered the kitchen making breakfast. Kana constantly glancing toward the door, thinking she'd heard it open. After cooking the meal Gatomon came out of the room joining them. About an hour later Lucas and Kaleidomon made an appearance and ate not saying a word. The only sound hear in the cabin was that of the radio Jason brought from his home, playing a CD of classical music.   
  
"I can't wait anymore," Kana tossed her dishes into the sink and turned toward the door. All eyes were on her as she opened the door and left the cabin. 'That idiot,' she thought. 'It's been five hours now. What could he be doing?' She waited out front of the cabin looking around for Jason.   
  
The door opened behind her as Daumon stepped out. "You win. I'll lead you to him." Gatomon, Kaleidomon and Lucas then stepped through the doorway. "Let's go. He's not too far." Daumon lead them to the cliff where Jason had fought with Nick and Jordan. He stood at the edge of the cliff looking out at the scenery. Then down at the village he'd failed to save. Daumon stopped all but Kana as she walked up behind Jason. Hearing her approaching footsteps he turned. Her hand met his face swiftly, turning his gaze to the side.  
  
"What is wrong with you," she shouted. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come back?"   
  
He turned his head looking back to her. "They're out there. Just like Luke." Half turning his gaze returned to the horizon. "We have to find them. Help them. They must be scared."  
  
"Like I was," Kana's tone was softer as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I was scared you wouldn't come back." Jason looked to her placing his hand on hers. "Don't ever do that again."  
  
"Kana," Jason smiled slightly. "You wont loose me. I'll always come back. I promise, nothing will keep me away from you." She smiled bowing her head. Jason looked over at the group of four watching them. "Shows over guys. You can come out now." They approached the two. Lucas smiled to Jason holding out his hand. "Welcome to the digidestined Luke." They shook hands making it official. Then Jason handed him a digi-vice. Shocked Lucas took it and smiled to Kaleidomon.   
  
They returned home fixing up the rooms. Jason then stepped into the Living room calling them all together. "Listen carefully. We'll be leaving soon." All but Daumon gave him a confused look. "Like you Luke, there are more children out there. We have to find them. My digi-vice will lead us to them. Any digidestined that are here in the digital world will appear on the screens."  
  
"But Jason we can't leave yet." Kana wasn't happy about his abrupt decision.  
  
"Luke is Kaleidomon feeling ok?" He ignored the glare though he still felt it in his soul. [A/N: How do you ladies do that?]  
  
"Yea he is," Lucas stood from the couch. "Are you sure we should leave now?"  
  
"We have no choice. When I was out there I noticed that there is another nearby. We have to find this person before they starve." He turned to Kana, "Or worse run into those thugs." She remembered the battle. "Start packing," his tone was as firm as a Drill Instructor's, "but only the essentials."  
  
Jason helped Lucas pack up one of his camping backpacks, and then filled his duffle bag. Kana had Gatomon help her with her packing. All six stood out front of the cabin. Each saying goodbye in their own way. Jason pulled out his new blade carving some words into the door. Looking over his shoulder he stepped back for the others to read it. 'Home to all Digidestined.' They smiled and turned walking off into the distance.   
  
Using the digi-vice as a compass they came upon the northern coast of their island. In the distance they could see the Continent of Server. A dark shadow covered its shores. Jason turned walking toward the nearby forest. He set down his duffle bag and pulled out a hatchet. Kana and Lucas were shocked he had one.   
  
"The only way to reach it is to make raft," he said checking the blade.   
  
"Hold your axe human," Jason turned looking toward the voice. It was the Gotsumon leader that helped with the cabin. "You'll be hacking at these trees for many days before you are able to complete your raft." He smiled motioning to the approaching mass of Digimon. Gotsumon, Monochromon, Tortomon, Candlemon, Meramon and even a Wizardmon appeared offering help on the task. Each using their own special abilities to gather and arrange pieces to the raft. Jason then pulled out a large coil of rope. Once more the group of digidestined stared in awe.   
  
"I guess I came well prepared," he smiled passing a glance to Wizardmon. The Gotsumon grabbed the rope as Wizardmon used his powers to lift the logs. After about two hours worth of Work. In which time Kana and Gatomon had, with proper influencing from Daumon and Jason, laid out on the beach for a tan. Lucas had decided on his own to read.   
  
"Time to set sail," Jason called out as three Monochromon carried the raft to the water. Kana retrieved her clothes, got dressed and stood ready to disembark. "Come on Luke time to go."  
  
"For the last time stop calling me that," Lucas slammed his book shut and joined Kana on the raft. Jason with the help of Daumon and the Gotsumon pushed the raft into the water. Once everyone was on, the group of six bid a final goodbye to the island and its inhabitants. 


	9. The Journey begins

" The Journey Begins "  
  
[I'd like to thanks those who have review these stories. And those who have read my stories. But please keep it up.]  
  
Another day rose with the sun. Jason sat leaning against the mast of the raft. He looked slowly toward the sunrise. He'd chosen to take the night watch to make sure everyone remained safe on the raft. He looked back toward the continent of Server.   
  
"It seemed so much closer from the beach," he whispered. "At least were just about there." He smiled looking to his friends. "Just another half hour I'm...guessing..." He finally fell asleep.   
  
The rising sun however soon woke Lucas. Sliding up into a seated position he looked around at the water. Then noticed just how close there were to the shore. "Prestigious news all," he roused Kana pulling her to consciousness. Though hard as he tried he couldn't wake Jason. "Spoil sport. Kana look how close we are." He pointed to the shoreline.  
  
"Lucas please," she groaned slightly as the wake up call. "Lets not wake Jason. He was awake all night." Lucas looked to Jason gaining some respect for the goofball. He stood stepping towards the edge of the raft. "If Kaleidomon pulls us we will get there fast."  
  
"Lucas you can't just order you're partner around." Kana slid onto her knees petting a sleeping Gatomon. "Its not like he's a pet." She turned her attention to Kaleidomon. "Do you think you're strong enough to speed up this journey Kaleidomon?"  
  
The digimon buzzed his wings then flew to the front of the raft grabbing a hold with his tail. The raft sped up and Lucas couldn't help but cheer on his partner. However his cheers shook the raft, which caused Jason to shift. Which led to him falling off into the water.   
  
Kana jumped looking toward the splash. "Oh no. Jason." Lucas spun around in fear.   
  
Daumon jumped up grabbing the child ad Kana before either one could dive in. "Stop. You cannot go in."  
  
"But Jason," Both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Do not worry," he spoke calmly. "The only reason I have not dove in myself is because I know he is fine."  
  
"But how," Kana asked still frantic.  
  
"Look," he smiled pointing to the side. Lucas and Kana glanced over seeing Jason asleep atop several Gomamon. "I knew he would fall asleep eventually. So I spoke to one of them before I fell asleep." Kana sighed calmly as Lucas laughed, both pleased to see he was alright. The Gomamon carefully carried Jason closer to the raft. Kana and Lucas grabbed him by his shoulders pulling him on board.  
  
"He sure is a lucky one isn't he Kana," Lucas laughed turning to the front.  
  
"Only because he has great friends Lucas," She smiled letting Jason lay on her lap. He seemed only slightly stirred from what just happened.   
  
"Kana," he murmured unconsciously. She was shocked by the sudden words. "Kana, let's do it." Her eyes shot open in shock. "Let's stay here. Live together."   
  
"Kana we have arrived," her attention was ripped away as Lucas cried out happily. "We've reached the continent." She could only smile in agreeing happiness. They were all glad to finally be on dry land once more.   
  
"Daumon, please take Jason onto the beach. Gatomon, Lucas, Kaleidomon; we'll grab the bags." Lucas nodded grabbing as much as he could hold. Once they were unloaded Kana turned to Daumon, "Why don't you scout the area? We can't go anywhere while Jason's asleep." Daumon nodded vanishing.   
  
It was about mid-day when Jason finally awoke. Kana sighed walking over to him. Of course Jason was a bit confused as to why he was drenched. Kana just smiled shaking her head at him. He stood removing his shirt shaking the water out.  
  
"Wow," Lucas walked up to Jason. "How did you get such a scar?" Lucas hadn't seen the extension before.  
  
"It's part of the scar on my face. I got the whole thing protecting Kana," he explained the story. Lucas listened to the story as they waited for Daumon. "Then we found you, and you know what happened then."   
  
"You know someone should write this down," Lucas pulled out his notebook and a pen. "It would be a great adventure story." He started writing everything he'd been told.  
  
"Jason," Kana walked up behind Jason whispering to him. "Didn't you leave out some of the story?"  
  
"Well," he smirked whispering, "I think he might be too young for our private business." Lucas looked up as he heard something that sounded like two rocks being slammed together. "Awe come on Kana I was just kidding," Jason complained laying on the ground. He just shrugged returning to his writing.  
  
"Everyone," Daumon appeared abruptly. "I found a village nearby but nothing else." Jason stood rubbing his head, greeting his friend.   
  
"Now then lets go," Jason grabbed his bags, tossing one to Lucas. "Come on Luke." They grabbed their bags and followed Daumon. "So Luke you're a writer huh?"  
  
"Yes," he sighed. "But my father says it's foolish. He thinks I'm just squandering my time." They entered a forest following a small path Daumon had found.  
  
"Well little guy," he smiled patting him on the head. "Be sure to copy down our adventure here in the digital world and I'm sure you make millions."   
  
"But nothing really exciting has happened yet." Lucas sighed hunching over, "I wish there were something worth writing about." Just then a large flock of Vilemon sprung from the trees around them.  
  
"I wish I were rich," Jason said quickly as the Vilemon prepared to attack. "Should've wished they would go away." He turned calling to Kana. "Get Luke to safety." Kana grabbed Lucas dragging him behind the trees. "Daumon, Gatomon hold them back."   
  
Daumon smiled slightly facing his opponents. "Get ready for a..." Daumon spun around, "Static Spark." His tails fired a volley of sparks into the mass. "Shocking isn't it," Daumon smirked.  
  
"Lightning Paw," Gatomon leapt back and fourth knocking Vilemon in every direction. "Quit with the corny jokes Daumon."  
  
"Kaleidomon attack," Lucas called from his hiding spot.  
  
"You got it," Kaleidomon flew up diving down at his opponents. "Wind Slicer," his wings sliced through several of the Vilemon sending them to the ground. Gatomon and Daumon continued attacking as well.   
  
"Lightning Paw."  
  
"Thunder Strike." [Daumon's physical power attack]  
  
"Shear Current," Kaleidomon finished off the last of them, with an attack of wind blades.  
  
"Good work everyone," Jason stepped out as the last of the Vilemon dematerialized. "Kana you two can come out now."   
  
"Jason look out," Kana called out seeing a shadow behind him.   
  
Jason turned; the only thought on his mind was not again. Seeing the shadow he raised his left arm in defense.   
  
A black-gloved hand reached out of the shadow slicing Jason's forearm. Jason screamed in pain as he stumbled back. Shining red eyes appeared in the shadow as the digimon surrounded Jason in defense.  
  
"You foolish humans," the evil voice echoed. "You think that you can actually defeat us."   
  
"However you are," A new child appeared. His uniform caught all eyes.  
  
"Who are you," Jason stood in defense, as did the Digimon.  
  
"Tyler," Lucas came out of hiding. "Tyler what are you doing?"  
  
"So you're here too Little Lukie," Tyler laughed. Tyler was around the age of 13. Just two years older than Lucas.  
  
"Hey," Jason called out angrily. "Tell me who you work for."  
  
"I am a warrior of the Lord of Server," Tyler stated proudly as a Devimon dissolved from the shadow. "And you are undesirables. Devimon destroy them now."  
  
Daumon stepped forward taking charge, "Bring it on."   
  
Devimon laughed crossing his wing over his body, "Evil Wing." Spreading his wing to the side he sent out a wave of dark energy knocking Daumon back into a tree.   
  
"Daumon," Jason glanced over his shoulder at Daumon.   
  
Gatomon was caught off guard and Devimon took the advantage pinning her to the ground. Devimon laughed seeing how he had won. Then Kaleidomon flew in using his Shear Current on Devimon with little effect.   
  
"Stupid digi-fly," using his free hand Devimon swatted Kaleidomon.   
  
"My turn," Jason jumped in cracking a tree branch over Devimon's neck. "Uh oh." Devimon retaliated blowing Jason into Daumon. Both of them hitting the tree once more, "Good catch buddy."   
  
"No problem," they both passed out.   
  
Lucas jumped out. "Jason," he turned facing Devimon. Kaleidomon pulled up behind him. Lucas pulled out his digi-vice. "Kaleidomon," Lucas yelled as the digi-vice surged with power. Kaleidomon started to glow as well.   
  
"Kaleidomon digivolve to..." The digimon changed slowly, growing a single set of legs and arms, his head forming into a helmet, his wings sliding up to his wrists. "Swigmon."  
  
"What," Tyler stepped back as Swigmon stood there.   
  
"Release Gatomon now," Swigmon ordered.  
  
"Tyler," Lucas stepped up glaring at him. "This is the last time you bully my friends. Swigmon get him."  
  
"Affirmative sir," Swigmon's wings flipped into his extending out. "Zephyr Slash," swinging his wings like blades he sent Devimon onto his back, his clothes tattered.   
  
"Gatomon," Kana called out to her partner.   
  
Tyler walked over to Devimon. "You haven't seen the last of us. I'll be back for you Lukie." The two sunk slowly into the shadows below them.  
  
"His name is Lucas," Jason called out before he could do it himself. He looked up at Lucas. He and Daumon staggered to their feet, gabbing their heads. "Right big guy," he held out his hand.  
  
"Right," Lucas smiled shaking hands. Kana ran over supporting Jason before he fell again. Lucas laughed looking to Swigmon. "Come on Soldier. It's time we helped our friends." Swigmon nodded helping Daumon to his feet, then supporting them as they continued down the path to the village.  
  
"Oh no," Kana gasped seeing the village. Jason gave her a curious look. "It's a village of Gekomon." 


	10. Five Down and a long Way to Go

" Five Down and a Long Way to Go "  
  
[Careful when reading this chapter gets kind of gory toward the end.]  
  
"Maybe we should've listened to Kana," Jason was rubbing his temples. He and the others were sitting at a large round table. In the background Gekomon were singing for the group [A/N: if anyone can call that singing.] Lucas looked to Jason pushing his plate away. Jason nodded looking around to the Digimon. They were giving him the same disappointing look as Lucas. Jason stood looking to Kana now. "I think its about time we get going," she nodded to his comment.  
  
"Wait, you're leaving already?" An elderly Gekomon stepped up.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Jason apologized. "But we can't stay around much longer." At this point everyone was on their feet and saying goodbye. "There are others like us that we need to find. They're all alone out there." He turned walking toward the exit. "We appreciate everything you've done for us and promise to free the digital world from evil rule." He turned motioning for the others to take off. "On behalf of myself and my friends, thank you all very much." Jason turned running to catch up with his friends.   
  
The six of them walked at a fast pace until they had put a few miles between them and the village. Once they'd finally stopped Jason turned looking at the distance they'd covered in short time.   
  
"I apologize," he said turning slowly to meet the less than happy gazes. "I should have listened."  
  
"Jason," Kana sat resting on a hill. "I think I speak for all of us when I say, Never do that again."   
  
"Look I just thought we all could use a place to rest for the night," Jason replied.  
  
"But we brought sleeping bags," Lucas stood. Jason had no response. He only turned fixing his pack. "Jason," Lucas walked up to him, "you we're right about one thing though." He held up his D3 showing two blips on the screen. [from here on I use D3 rather than Digi-vice.] Lucas looked at the D3 then pointed out towards the north. "Whoever they are they aren't all that far off," he clicked the buttons. "Maybe ten miles to the north."  
  
"Then lets go," Jason turned to North. "They must be in that forest there."   
  
Kana stood slowly looking to Gatomon then back to the boys, "If so be ready for anything in there." She picked up her pack and turned walking to the forest. Lucas shared a glance with Jason then they both watched Kana.  
  
"She giving you the cold shoulder or what?"  
  
Jason only hit Lucas in the back of his head taking off after Kana. The six of them traveled to the forests edge. Looking around carefully, Kana was the first to enter followed by Jason and Lucas. Slowed by the thick brush, it took them an hour just to travel three miles through the woods. By the second hour they reached a clearing with a temple in the center.   
  
"Whoa," Jason commented seeing the large monument.  
  
"WOW," Lucas stepped out staring wide eyed at the temple. "This is in credible." He walked slowly up to the structure. "It looks like almost Mayan."   
  
"Boys will be boys," Jason stated walking up to the entryway. "Hello. Is anyone in there?"   
  
"Jason what are you doing," Kana asked looking around the area. "Lucas said that the others were still a distance away."  
  
"Maybe so," he pulled out his D3. "But this says that something is in here." He looked at the D3 stepping into the temple. "Stay here and watch over the archeologist."   
  
"What do I look like a babysitter," she stated angrily.  
  
"Actually you look like a beautiful caring person," Jason replied looking over his shoulder to her. His attempt at changing her mood failed, "who knows I'm only trying to keep you two out of trouble."  
  
"You better come back in one piece," she called as he faded into the darkness. She looked to Lucas who was busy checking one of his books to try and decipher the markings on the wall. She pulled out her D3 looking at the blips on the screen. "Lucas come on. While Jason explores the inside we're going to find these two." She grabbed him by his arm pulling him to his feet.   
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To find the children you're D3 showed you. Now which way do we go?" She looked down at her D3.  
  
"This way," Lucas turned running around the side of the structure. Followed by their digimon they followed the edge of the forest. The four of them were lead to a large lake with an island in the middle. "The D3 says they're on the island. But how do we reach it?"   
  
"There I can see a shall section of the water." Kana and Gatomon ran over to the submerged land bridge. Lucas smirked looking to Kaleidomon. The winged digimon picked Lucas off the ground. He then carried the boy toward the island. "I'll see you there Kana," Lucas smiled as he flew off. Reaching the island Lucas spotted the two children. "Hey there. Are you two alright? Kaleidomon take us down."  
  
Landing near the two Lucas smiled, "We've been looking for you."  
  
"Who's we," the first child wore a tattered shirt and short. His voice hinted of Spanish origin. He held a frightened girl in his arms.   
  
"There's three of us actually," he smiled stepping towards them. "I'm Lucas, and Kana should be here soon."  
  
"Who are you people," Lucas stepped back at the anger in the kid's words.   
  
"I don't know why you're so angry, but I only want to be your friend," Lucas smiled slightly. "Why don't you come with me? Kana and Jason are nice people."  
  
"Why should we believe you," his eyes filled with fury. "When we were attacked by that other child. Look at what that kid did to May's digimon." It was then Lucas noticed only one digimon near the two. A big digimon similar to a bull in build; its horn tips however looked like the end of a gun barrel, its eyes targeted on Lucas. Lucas looked around for another Digimon but saw none. Then a round object in the girls arms caught his attention. A large colorful egg.   
  
"He did that," Lucas stepped back in shock.  
  
"That loco kid attacked and turned Kuromon into a digiegg."  
  
"How," Lucas was almost unable to speak. "How could he do that? How could Tyler do such a horrible thing?"  
  
"No chico, her name was Catalina," he stood slowly. "And mine is Jose."  
  
"So there are more of them," all turned as Kana arrived out of breath.   
  
"Who is this senorita," Jose smiled seeing Kana come up, shaking water from her sneakers.   
  
"I'm sure Lucas already took care of introductions," she smiled patting Lucas on the head. "I'm Kana and this is Gatomon," she motioned to her digimon.  
  
"I am Jose and this is Toromon," he said in a proud tone. "And this little senorita is May." Jose had dark hair and deep brown eyes, around 14 yrs old, standing about 5'. May was around 12 yrs old, 4'2" wearing a striped shirt and skirt.   
  
"It's nice to meet you both," Kana bowed slightly. "So Lucas are these two coming with us?"  
  
"Sure are mi dulce uno," Jose chimed in before Lucas could report. "Where shall we be going senorita?"   
  
"We're going to meet up with a friend," Kana stepped back behind Lucas.   
  
"You just lead the way," Jose smiled. Setting May on Toromon Jose followed behind Kana who chose to walk a little faster than she normally would. "Senorita you sure are full of energy." Kana gave no response and continued walking. Following the path back to the temple.   
  
"So senorita your friend is around here," Jose asked sliding May off of Toromon. "Is an interesting place."   
  
"Hey Luke, Kana," the two turned looking toward the doorway of the temple. "I found some interesting items." Jason came out of the shadows carrying for objects. Without noticing the new couple in the group, he walked straight to Kana and Lucas. "A book," he handed that to Lucas. "A staff," he gave this one to Kana. "And finally a pair of ugly old bracelets. I think I'll put these away until later." Removing his bag he turned to put away the bracelets, but stopped seeing the new addition to the team. "Um."   
  
"Jason these are more of the artifacts," Kana asked grabbing hold of his arm. Both Jason and Jose were startled by her actions. "Just go along with it," she whispered to Jason.   
  
"Uh yea," he said looking to Jose and May, "I believe they are." He smiled pulling away from Kana. He walked slowly over to the two. "Hello there, little missy would you like to hold onto these," he held out the bracelets. May looked at the hoop bracelets accepting the offer. "Why don't you try them on?" He smiled kindly to the young girl. She nodded slipping on one then the other. She then placed her hands on the egg in her lap, and it suddenly started to glow. The egg cracked to the surprise of all, and out came a small digimon shaped like a winged eel. Jason held up his D3. "That there is Ardremon, and I'll bet she's happy to se you again." Jason turned walking over to his pack.   
  
May stood holding Ardremon close, "Gracias senor. Gracias." Jason smiled to her as he pulled out his sleeping bag.   
  
"I see you two are family," Jason said spreading out his sleeping bag. "That means you two will be sharing by bag and blanket tonight." He turned pulling the blanket out of his duffle bag.  
  
Jose patted May on the head stepping toward Jason. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I didn't," Jason smirked motioning to May. "Those bracelets are the Links of Lineage. The artifacts of Friendship."   
  
"Then those are magic bands," Jose asked looking to his sister.  
  
"My guess is those belong to her," Jason handed Jose the blanket. "She is the digidestined of friendship." He turned walking to the walls of the temple. "Now get some sleep. I'm taking the first watch."   
  
Kana walked up to Jason, "Are you sure you should?"  
  
"I'll be fine." He leaned over toward her whispering, "and I wont tell lover boy." He motioned to Jose as he laid his sister on the open sleeping bag. Lucas sat on his own sleeping bag, looking through the book he'd been given. Each digimon rested where their partners would sleep. "Go get some sleep Kana," Jason kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"That one was free," she whispered walking over to her sleeping bag.  
  
"Lucas," Jason leaned bag against the wall, "think you can handle second watch?" Lucas stood nodding, book tight in hand. Daumon walked over to Jason kneeling beside him. The two waited until it seemed everyone had fallen asleep before talking.  
  
"So you felt it too," Jason asked Daumon.  
  
"Of course," he replied.  
  
"Then you're thinking what I'm thinking."  
  
"Yep. But which one do you think it is."  
  
"I don't know. But I don't think its any of these." Jason pointed to each item as he mentioned them," the Reliable Staff."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"The Tome of Wisdom."  
  
"Nuh uh."   
  
"Thanks for being so sincere," Jason smirked looking to Daumon who smirked back at him.   
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Nope," Jason shook his head. "I'm far from being a sincere person."  
  
"Except around..."  
  
"Don't even say it," Jason shifted making himself a bit uncomfortable on the wall. He thought this would more than likely keep him awake.   
  
"By the way," Daumon looked up at Jason. "Didn't the carvings mention others?"  
  
"Yea," He owed his head. "We have a large task at hand."  
  
Kana woke the others in the morning, letting Lucas wake Jose and May. Jason stood slowly, gathering his things. He turned to see Jose folding the blanket into the sleeping bag.   
  
"Jose I'll take that," Jason offered.  
  
"It's alright chico," he tied up the bag tossing it over his shoulder. "I can handle this much."  
  
"So what's for breakfast," Lucas asked putting his things aside. Jason pulled out a sandwich for each of them, Digimon included. "It's better than nothing," he commented peeling the foil off. After they finished eating, the newly improved group returned to the lake for a drink.   
  
Daumon stood quickly jumping to Jason's side. The two of them shared a look. The dual set of eyes scanned the area around the lake. They could feel the presence of others but couldn't tell were they were.   
  
"Kana, Lucas," Jason called out. "Get away from those rock."   
  
"Jose, May," Daumon called out in unison with Jason, "step away from the lake."   
  
Just then the waters smooth surface broke as MegaSeadramon rose snarling at them. The rocks were shattered by Berserkmon. [couldn't find Ogremon's digivolved form. Berserkmon is a large gray Ogremon, with crimson eyes and a spiked mace.]  
  
"They're somewhere around here," Lucas shouted. "Kaleidomon now."  
  
"Daumon," Jason called.  
  
Kaleidomon and Daumon digivolved into their champion forms. Marlmon landed at the shoreline using his Dynamic Thunder on MegaSeadramon. MegaSeadramon matched the lightning attack with his. The two increased their power locked in the force struggle.  
  
Swigmon turned attacking Berserkmon with his Zephyr Slash. Berserkmon effortlessly parried the attack. Swigmon spun attacking again, Berserkmon pulled out a second mace parrying one more.   
  
Jose turned to Toromon. "Vaya."   
  
Toromon snorted and charged at Berserkmon. Digging in for a firm stance, his horns illuminating at the tips. "Horn Blaster," he fired twin beams striking Berserkmon in the side and off his feet. Swigmon followed up by disarming the beastly warrior. Berserkmon stood as the two digimon surrounded him. "Give it up. You cannot win."  
  
Berserkmon laughed striking out with his fists. Swigmon eluded the attack and Toromon charge hitting ramming Berserkmon from behind. Swigmon struck with his Cyclone Crusher, as Toromon used his Rampage Rush. Both attacks hitting Berserkmon at the same time. The evil digimon cried out in pain as his data dissolved.  
  
Meanwhile Marlmon was struggling to hold back MegaSeadramon's attack. Kana glanced over at Gatomon nodding to her. [You know how the change goes for this one] Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon. Smiling Angewomon attack with her Celestial Arrow attack. MegaSeadramon stopped his attack dodging the attack.   
  
"Awww, come on," Marlmon panted. "I had him just where he wanted me."  
  
"Obviously," Angewomon smirked dodging MegSeadramon's Mega Ice Blast. Marlmon stepped back taking a breath, then jumped forward using his Voltage Assault. Hitting MegaSeadramon's underbelly. As the giant serpent wailed in pain, Angewomon used her Heaven's Charm to scatter his data.  
  
Jason turned seeing Nick in the distance. "I wasn't expecting you here Nick."  
  
"Well, I brought a new friend with me," he replied.   
  
Jason stepped forward approaching Nick. "This is between us Nick leave them out of it."  
  
"Oh but Catalina wants to have some fun too." Jose snapped at the name. "And since you destroyed our Digimon..."  
  
"Those evil creatures will have a second chance at a better life," Jason took a defensive stance. Then a thought crossed his mind, 'Wait, Nicks Digimon was a Snimon.' Seeing that he'd finally figured it out Nick smiled knowing it was far too late.  
  
"Goodbye Jason," he laughed as his eyes turned to the sky. Jason's eyes followed catching a glimpse as of Snimon coming down on him. He attempted to dodge but couldn't avoid being hit. Snimon's blade missed its intended mark but still ripped flesh. Sinking into and through Jason's left shoulder. Screaming in pain Jason's arm his the ground. Screaming once more he fell to his knees. The pain was maddening. Snimon raised his blades to finish him off.   
  
"No," Marlmon jumped in grabbing by his arm and tossing the bug aside. "Angewomon help Jason." The large twin tailed fox charged up his full power, unleashing it on the insect. Nick turned running off as Snimon dissolved.   
  
Angewomon knelt down beside Jason, her hands shimmering with a soft light. She placed her palms over the blood spurting wound. The slice slowly closed up halting the blood loss. Kana ran over setting Jason's head in her lap.   
  
"Jason," She called to him softly. "Jason open your eyes." The others arrived looking down at their friend. Each concerned about his health.   
  
"Is he going to be alright," May asked looking to Kana. Jose pulled his aside so she wouldn't see the blood.  
  
"Of course he will," Lucas commented looking from May to Kana. "Jason's a fighter. He wouldn't let anything hold him down."   
  
"Come on Jason open your eyes," Kana ignored the group worrying about Jason's condition. "He's getting cold." She turned to the others now. "Get the blankets we need to keep him warm." 


	11. Decisions

" Decisions "  
  
[If you're worried about Jason. Good, I like when readers get caught up in my stories. But I hope that this chapter will rip you out of that chair.]  
  
"Lucas," Kana handed a rag to Lucas, "dampen the rag." Lucas did as instructed returning quickly with the rag. She took it placing it on Jason's forehead. "Thanks Lucas."  
  
"Will he be alright," Lucas asked looking to Gatomon.   
  
"I don't know," she replied. "I did all I could to close the wound. But..."  
  
"He lost a lot of blood Lucas," Kana stated checking the bandages. "Gatomon wasn't to completely close the wound." She tightened the wrap slightly, then wiped the sweat from his brow.   
  
May turned to Jose as they patrolled the area, "They look nice together like that."  
  
"Si," he scoffed. "Though neither one will admit their true feelings."  
  
"Let us hope he wakes soon," Toromon butted in. "they enemy knows our location and that one of us is seriously wounded."  
  
"Right," Jose turned continuing his route.  
  
"Kana," Lucas sat watching the two. "Do you think we'll be safe here?"  
  
"I hope so. If they attack we'll be short one person. And it seems they're starting to team up against us." She frowned running her fingers through Jason's short hair. "I wish he would wake up already."  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Almost a day," she laid Jason on the pillow of shirt. "He's gone from cold to burning. But still hasn't woken." Gatomon and Daumon watched as she stood. Lucas stood following Kana out of the cave to the lake. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep," Lucas followed her, followed by three digimon.  
  
"Lucas I told you before," she knelt down soaking the rag. "not until I know he's ok."   
  
Lucas placed his hand on his shoulder. "Kana we all know how you feel." She looked up at him curious. "Jose, May and I. We all figured it out. You care deeply for Jason. You should just tell him already. You know he cares for you." He smiled helping her to her feet. "Perhaps the prince will awaken if he knows."  
  
"That was a poor analogy," she smiled standing drained of her energy. "But thanks. I think I finally will."  
  
"After you get some sleep," Lucas commanded with the digimon behind him. Kana nodded ringing out the rag. Then the two of them returned to the cave.   
  
[I know, I skipped ahead a little.]  
  
They stopped at the entrance of the cave looking at the crude bed they'd made for Jason. Without a person in it. "Jason," Kana ran into the cave looking around for him. Lucas looked around outside the cave.   
  
"Why are you guys yelling," Jason stumbled along the outside of the cave. Lucas turned and called to Kana.   
  
"What are you doing out here," He asked waiting for Kana. "You should be inside resting."  
  
"I've been resting long enough Luke," Lucas smiled slightly hearing Jason's voice it was nice to him walking around again. "I needed to get out of that cave anyways."   
  
"Jason," Kana ran up hugging him gently.   
  
"Ahh, wait Kana," Jason grunted. She loosens her grip.   
  
"I'm sorry. I was just," she lay her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, it's just." He could feel his shirt moisten.   
  
"Kana," Jason looked down at her curiously. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just so worried," there was a change in her voice. "I didn't know when you would wake up."   
  
Jason closed his eyes, raising his hand to her cheek, "Kana. I have something I need to tell you." Lucas smiled looking to their digimon.   
  
Daumon stepped forward, "I think its time these two should have a moment alone." The three of them stared at him, confused by his firm tone. Gatomon was the only one to get a visible chill from his words.  
  
"Kana," Jason waited for the audience to leave before continuing. "While I was out, I had a lot of time to think." He stepped back turning his head to the side. "This world is beautiful. It's up to the digidestined to save it." He returned his gaze to her.   
  
"I don't think I understand," Kana returned his icy gaze with a confused one.   
  
"I'm leaving the digital world," He stared straight into her eyes. She stepped back speechless. "I'm sorry." He turned walking slowly toward the cave. Gatomon ran up to Kana having heard from Daumon that Jason was leaving.  
  
"What do you mean leaving," Lucas asked puzzled.   
  
"Jason and I have a unique link," Daumon bowed his head. "I could feel his thoughts as he rested. I knew when I pulled you all away."   
  
"Why is he leaving," Lucas stepped up to Daumon looking up. "Tell me."  
  
"He's," Daumon saw the iron will within Lucas. He turned his head looking away, "he's lost his confidence."  
  
"What," Lucas turned walking towards the cave.  
  
"You can't go back yet," Daumon moved to stop him. "They still need time."  
  
"Why are you letting this happen," Lucas stepped back angry with him now.   
  
"There is nothing I can do to stop him," Daumon replied. "I already tried. I can only hope Kana has better luck."  
  
"Why are you leaving? Why are you acting as though you have no part in this," Kana followed Jason into the cave.   
  
"I have no place here," he was growing angry at the constant questions. "Look at me." He grabbed a hold of his shirt ripping the worn material. "Ever since I came to the Digital World I've done nothing but get in the way. My scar, my arm. And through it all I've only managed to slow the search for any other digidestined."  
  
"It couldn't be helped."  
  
"NO," Jason paused taking a breath. "It could have been. If I had remained in the real world none of this would've happened. You would still be in your cabin."  
  
"And what about the others," she asked. "Lucas, Jose and May. What about them? They would've been out there lost, alone hungry."  
  
"Luke is a smart kid," anger filled his eyes. "He was on the island. He would've found the cabin. As for Jose and May, they were near the Gekomon village."  
  
"Jason you're trying to rationalize the harsh reality of the digital world."  
  
"Kana I've made up my mind," he turned erratically, heading out of the cave. "I've said what I had to."  
  
"You can barely stand on your own," she walked up grabbing his arm to steady him. "How do you expect to get back to the island?"  
  
"I'm not going to the island," he pulled from her grasp, throwing himself against the cave wall. "I'm using a portal nearby to get home," he stated with a grunt.  
  
"Jason please you can't leave," Kana walked toward him slowly.  
  
"The portals aren't one way. They lead to locations all over the world." He pushed off the wall. He walked out into the light. Then stopped looking over his shoulder at her. He turned walking away from the cave leaving Kana with Gatomon.   
  
Kana went over to the bed sitting down. Gatomon climbed into her lap in an attempt to comfort her. "I saw it Gatomon," she spoke softly. "I saw it in his eyes. His soul is divided."  
  
The others finally returned seeing Jason walk away. "Kana what's going on," Jose ran into the cave. "Where is Jason going?"  
  
"He's chosen to leave the digital world. He has his reasons." The others stood there mystified. Kana stood looking around at the others. "We have to get going. Daumon you however have a choice." All eyes turned to him. "You may stay with us, follow Jason or just go on your own."   
  
Daumon looked to Lucas then back to Kana. His eyes narrowed slightly as he clenched a fist. "I cannot stay, there's something I must do," he turned rushing out of the cave.  
  
"Everyone," Kana demanded their attention. "Gather our things. Jose you take Jason's bag. We have people and artifacts to find."  
  
Jason stumbled looking down at his D3. "It's just a little farther." Looking up he staggered forward, following the directions it gave. He stumbled through the woods coming upon a clearing. "There it is," he shook his head. "Damn. I'm loosing focus."   
  
"Jason," Daumon landed in the clearing. He stood slowly looking to his partner.  
  
"Why are you here Daumon," Jason looked up at the digimon.  
  
"I'm here to help you. I am your partner and I will always be here for you."   
  
"Go back and help the others I don't need your help." He stepped forward staggering past Daumon. Daumon followed Jason making sure he was ok. "We've spoken about this already Daumon. You can't change my mind."  
  
"I don't plan to. But I wont leave your side so easily."   
  
Jason turned to the portal. "Open," the portal opened slowly pulling the two in.   
  
Opening his eyes Jason noticed he was in the center of a large white room. Searching the room he found Daumon lying on the ground. "Daumon," he hurried to the digimon's side. "Daumon what's wrong?" There was no response. Jason scanned the room feeling the presence of another. "Whoever you are, I wanna know what you did to Daumon. NOW."  
  
"I did nothing," the voice came from behind him. He turned seeing a blonde haired, blue-eyed kid stood in front of him.  
  
Jason stood facing him. "Who are you?"  
  
"You needn't get so hostile," the boy smiled as a girl with short auburn hair stepped up beside him. Jason took a step toward Daumon as the two stood before him. "Most people call me TK and this is my good friend Kari." Jason's eyes widen.   
  
"But your...."  
  
"Yes we know. But we couldn't let you leave the digital world yet," Kari spoke up. Just then Jason noticed two digimon behind them. It was Patamon and Gatomon.   
  
"Why are you stopping me from leaving?"  
  
"Look at what you carry on your back," TK smiled pointing at him.  
  
Jason reached around to his back, his fingers gripping the hilt of the sword. "What?" He pulled the sword from its strap. "This is why you stopped me."   
  
"Take a closer look at it," Angewomon instructed.  
  
Jason examined the handle then the blade. There was a small mark covered in rust just above the hilt. "What's this?" He tried to examine it with his eyes but the rust distorted the image.   
  
"Allow me," Angemon came closer waving his hand over the rust. The rust slowly peeled away showing the image behind it.  
  
"You can't be serious," Jason's eyes widen. "The crest of Hope."  
  
"Your crest," TK stepped up to him placing his hand on Jason's shoulder.  
  
"Mine," Jason smirked. "Now I know your joking."  
  
"This is no joke," Kari interrupted. "You needed in the Digital World."  
  
"But I can't do anything. Look at me. I lost an arm and my left eye is all blurred." He turned looking away from them.  
  
"Jason," TK stepped up. "What you look like doesn't matter."  
  
"Save me the after school speech." Jason looked down at Daumon.   
  
"Jason the Digidestined need the bearer of Hope," Kari stepped up. "It's your destiny."  
  
"They'll never save both worlds without your help."  
  
"Look I can't do this," Jason knelt down helping Daumon up.   
  
"You have to," TK stepped around in front of him.  
  
"I'm not like you TK," Jason winced putting Daumon's weight onto himself.  
  
"Who asked you to be?"  
  
"Whoever gave me the crest of Hope," Jason turned an angry glare at him.  
  
"You were chosen for who you are. Not who you're like," Kari stepped up placing her hand on the remains of his left shoulder.   
  
"Kana is the bearer of light correct," he looked to Kari. She nodded. "Then why does she get one of the angel digimon and I get a voltage fox. No offence."  
  
"None taken," Daumon finally came to.  
  
"It's to prove you different," TK smiled.  
  
"Please Jason. Go back and save the digital world," Kari called his attention. "They need you there."  
  
"How could I deny my predecessor," Jason smiled.   
  
"Just remember two things Jason," TK chimed in as another portal opened. "First the stories you'd heard about us, and second your faith will bring out a power deep within you."   
  
Jason turned to the portal seeing his friends. Daumon helped to strap the sword onto Jason's back. Sharing a glance they nodded turning to the portal.   
  
"What the," Jason now saw his friends being attacked by three Ultimate level digimon with only Angewomon and Toromon to defend them. "Daumon they're in trouble."   
  
"Lets show these guys the power of hope."   
  
"Gotcha fox-boy," Jason leapt through the portal followed by Daumon. The two of them appeared in the air. Jason used the fall to dropkick Dryamon, humanoid digimon made of wood and vines. Daumon twisted his body using his Force Strike on Ceramon. Jason landed on one knee grabbing his D3. Daumon landed beside him. Standing Jason raised the D3. "Do it."  
  
Marlmon growled staring toward down his duel opponents. "We're back."   
  
Jason stood beside Marlmon, palming his D3. "And better than ever. Toromon take out the tree. Marlmon lets try something new."   
  
"Marlmon digivolve to..." His body illuminated becoming pure light. The morphing digimon stood slowly as he changed back into Daumon. A long black shirt stretched over his glowing arms, the front of the shirt open. The light started to fade showing his silver fur. His eyes opened revealing those crystal blue orbs. "Jurimon!"  
  
Jurimon sneered at Ceramon. The oversized walking statue attempted several swaps at Jurimon. Cracking his neck he ducked and hopped onto Ceramon's hand running up his arm. He ran with his arms stretched out to each side. Before reaching the shoulder dodged another attack jumping into the air. "Voltage Spiral." Twisting his body he went into a whirl surging with electricity. He aimed his attack penetrating Ceramon's forehead. He landed on one knee posing as he chuckled, "Another falls to the thunder of hope."   
  
Jason ran over to where he last saw Kana pulling the sword from the strap. As he approached he saw LadyDevimon floor Angewomon. Kana tried to support her partner only to be targeted. LadyDevimon's claw shot out at her. Jason slid in swinging the sword horizontally. His attack ripping through to her wrist. Angewomon took aim and fired her Celestial Arrow into the evil digimon.   
  
Jason turned to Kana, stabbing the sword into the ground he extended his hand to her. Kana took his hand standing slowly.  
  
"Jason," she was shocked, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Jason smiled. "I couldn't leave yet. Not until I did this," he pulled her close putting his arm around her waist. He leaned in kissing her gently.  
  
[Kinda nice how I worked in the cameos. Well I liked it and I hope you did too. R&R please.] 


	12. Courage Restored

" Courage Restored "  
  
[I'm losing it. I'm fighting just to finish this chapter. Please forgive me if this is the last chapter for a while. Thanks for being with me all. R&R please.]  
  
The others approached slowly shocked seeing Jason and Kana so close. Lucas looked at May. The two shared a look of disgust.   
  
"What a touching moment," a voice caught the attention of all. The group turned seeing Nick. His uniform tattered and torn. It was clear he'd been attacked by something.   
  
Jason pulled away from Kana walking toward Nick. The fires of fury filled his eyes, his teeth clenched as the muscle in his arm tensed. None of the group could move as they watched. Nick sneered as Jason stopped in front of him.   
  
"Go ahead. Do it. It's the only reason I'm still alive," Nick stared defiantly into Jason's enraged face. A trickle of blood ran for him mouth.   
  
"You really do deserve this," Jason growled, his arm shaking from he amount of strength he'd put into it.   
  
Nick closed his eyes after seeing Jason's fist pull back. He waited for his jaw to be realigned. Nothing happened. Opening his eyes slowly he saw a completely different look on Jason face. He was smiling. 'Am I too numb to feel it,' he wondered. His eyes turned down to Jason's outstretched hand. 'What is that?' Jason was holding something out to him. He looked back up at Jason.  
  
"What is this," he inquired.  
  
"This is yours," Jason held the item to him.   
  
"Mine?" Nick took it reluctantly. Looking at his hands he held a pair of goggles. They looked old, and about ready to break. "Why are you giving me these?"  
  
"Because," he turned walking back to his friends, "every team needs some courage." Jason stopped looking back at him. "Will you join us?" The others were shocked. Why was Jason telling Nick to join them? Just last week Nick had attacked them.   
  
[For those of you who are confused time past quickly when Jason was gone.]  
  
Nick laughed; a hint of pain could be heard in the laughter. "After all I've done," he threw rebellious look at Jason, "you would have me join your team."  
  
"You the one holding the artifact."  
  
"What," Nick was shocked. As was the rest of the team. Those goggles were one of the artifacts. "You...you're just giving me an artifact."  
  
"Nick you hold the artifact of courage," Jason smiled facing his former foe. "That is your right. Your Destiny." Jason turned glancing at the dumbfounded glances of his friends. "I forgive you for all you've done Nick," he turned back to Nick with a smile. "You damaged my left eye, stole my arm." Jason once more approached him, placing his hand on Nick's shoulder, "but even though I lost that, I've gained much more. And I hope to gain your friendship as well."  
  
"You think it's that easy," Nick pushed away from Jason. "You think you can just forgive me and I'll join your team. After all I've done."   
  
"Nothing is easy," Jason stood tall looking at Nick hunched in pain. "But this is your chance to atone for all you did. Help us."   
  
"I'll consider it," Nick's eyes went dark as he fell.   
  
Jason knelt down attempting to carry the unconscious Nick to the cave. Jurimon ran up helping Jason out. The group parted watching still in shock at what had just happened.   
  
Several hours passed and no one spoke. Kana sighed and walked over to Jason, looking curiously into his eyes.   
  
"What," Jason smiled at the confused look on her face.  
  
"That's exactly what I want to know. What is going on," she crossed her arms waiting for answer. The others stood around expecting the same.  
  
"As much as none of you want to hear it," Jason rested his back on the cave wall. "We are going to help him. Because we need him on our side."  
  
"But he," Lucas started.  
  
"What he did in he past is that. In the past." Jason looked around at them. "I saw it in his eyes. He is the bearer of courage. Though that doesn't mean that he'll be taking the lead." Jason laughed, "it only means we have another strong ally."  
  
"How can you forgive him," Jose stepped up now.  
  
"I have hope," Jason smiled. "And faith that this is the right decision." The others shook their heads. Not saying anything else. "Luke, do me a favor. Take the canteen and get some water for our new friend." Lucas nodded grabbing the canteen and turned walking to the lake.   
  
"I hope your faith is rewarded in the end," Jose was standing near Jason. He didn't look too happy with the situation.   
  
"What crest do you think you hold Jose," Jason returned.  
  
"Me," he was caught off guard by the question.  
  
"I'll tell you if you want to know," Jason was now staring into Jose's eyes.   
  
"Don't do that," Jose backed away. Jason couldn't help but laugh. May who always followed her big brother was laughing as well. "Alright why don't you stop laughing and tell me already."  
  
"It's crest that proves you dependability," Jason pushed off the wall walking to Kana.  
  
"My dependability," Jose questioned. "What does he mean by that? I'm very dependable."  
  
"What's another word for dependable," Lucas had returned from his task. Jose looked at him thinking hard. "The word you're searching for is Reliable." Jose looked down at his D3 then looked to his sister. "So your friendship and I'm reliability." She nodded smiling softly.  
  
Kana turned to Jason, he could tell she was angry, but couldn't figure out why. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"I'm just remembering how this all started."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yes, and I believe there was something I forgot."  
  
"And that would be?" Jason stepped forward. The cave was filled by a cry of pain. All eyes turned to Kana and Jason; who was sitting on his back. "What was that for," Jason asked with his hand over his ribs.  
  
"Remember when you locked me out of the Digital World," her anger was slowly subsiding. "That's exactly what you get for doing such a horrible thing."  
  
"I believe I already apologized for that," Jason huffed standing slowly.   
  
"I still had to repay you for that," she waited until he was standing. "And about what you did earlier." Jason eyes widen thinking this time she might not hold back. She stepped up to him, "I enjoyed it."   
  
"Do you mind," Nick's voice caught everyone's attention. "I'm trying to get some rest here." Jason took Kana's hand walking over to Nick.   
  
"You've slept long enough," Jason knelt down hitting Nick on the head.   
  
"Ow, hey I'm injured here," Nick sat up swinging at him.  
  
Jason blocked his hand, "No injured enough if you can still hit that hard." Kana stood behind Jason watching the two.   
  
"I need to apologize Jason, miss," Nick bowed his head addressing the two. "I did and said some terrible things."  
  
"Don't worry Nick," Kana knelt down beside Jason. "If Jason can forgive you I guess I can too."  
  
"Thanks Kana," Jason smiled slightly as she squeezed his hand.  
  
"I appreciated you guys helping me," Nick stood slowly then noticed his shirt was gone and his chest was bandaged.   
  
"You needed at least a little attention," Jason stood holding out his hand. Nick shook his hand.   
  
"I'm not sure I should join your team though."  
  
"Then what will you do," Jason asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe find my own Digimon. Unless your powers can point one out." Nick smirked looking at Jason. Thinking Jason looked down at his D3. He turned pointing into the cave.   
  
"I don't know about digimon but there is something deeper in the cave," Jason turned following the direction his D3 pointed. Nick thought then followed behind him. Kana looked to the Digimon then rushed after Jason and Nick.  
  
The three walked through the caverns of the lower cave, following the directions of the D3. They stopped at a junction where the tunnel split three ways. Jason looked at his D3 but couldn't figure out where to go next.   
  
"Something wrong fearless leader," Nick scoffed.  
  
"Hey, you're the fearless one," Jason tapped the buttons. "I'm the last hope."  
  
"And what does that make me," Kana smirked looked at the two.  
  
"The gorgeous light," Jason smirked turning to her.  
  
"Alright lovebirds lets just find out what's hiding down here," Nick turned to Jason. "Which way."   
  
"It says we're right over it." The three searched around the area. None could find whatever it was that set off the D3. "Where the heck is this thing?"  
  
"Or rather what is it," Kana stopped her search looking to Jason.  
  
"I'm not sure but this is starting to piss me off," Nick picked up a stone and threw is at the wall. Nick then turned looking at the spot the rock hit. 'That wasn't normal,' he thought searching the rocks. "Hey Jason," Nick found something, "Kana over here." Reaching into a crack in the rocks he pulled out a black D3. He tossed it at Jason, reaching into the crevice once more.  
  
"It's a D3," Jason compared it to his then showed it to Kana. "Anything else?"  
  
"I think it's an egg," Nick reached both hands into the crack pulling out the digi-egg. "Strange egg, ever seen one this colorful before."  
  
"It's a digimon egg. And I'm guessing that both are yours," Jason handed the black D3 to Nick. Nick took back the D3 holding the egg under his arm. "Nick I just had an idea. Try on the goggles."   
  
"The goggles," Nick pulled them out of his back pocket. He held the strap by his mid finger. "Hold this a sec," he handed the egg to Kana, then slid the goggles onto his head. At that moment his D3 beeped. Gazing at the screen a beam of light fired out. "What the," the light curved striking the digi-egg. The D3 then changed from black to red. The egg started to crack. Kana smiled handed the egg to Nick right before it broke open.   
  
A small blob-like creature jumped out of the eggshell digivolving before it hit the ground. "Hi Nick," a dog-sized turtle digimon stood before them, "I'm Snapmon."  
  
"I guess we'd better get top side," Jason turned to Kana.   
  
"By the way," Nick picked Snapmon off the ground. "I'm in." Jason smiled as the three of them turned to find the way out.   
  
The four of them stepped slowly out from the depths of the cave an hour later.   
  
"Geez Jay what was with the scenic route back up," Nick complained rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I had directions down not up all right," Jason turned arguing.   
  
"Settle boys," Kana split them apart, "Something's missing here." They looked around. "Where are the others?"  
  
"Another attack?"  
  
"Outside now," Jason instructed running out into the light. Kana and Nick followed closely behind. They never expected what they saw outside.   
  
"Hey guys finally back huh," Lucas said grabbing a fish from around the bonfire. Jason, Kana and Nick all stood dumbfounded, and face-faulted. [I just couldn't resist.]   
  
"Something wrong," Jose asked chewing a piece of fish.  
  
"Nothing, just pass me a fish," Jason ran over, hungry as ever.  
  
"We thought we'd make something to eat while you were gone," Lucas handed a fish to Jason. "Jose is a really good cook."   
  
The group ate their meal, conversing about their hometowns and lives back in the real world. After a short moment of homesickness, Nick stood performing a comedy skit of his as a way of raising spirits. They all laughed even though he made quite a few mistakes.  
  
After dinner they decided to stay at the location one more night. And so went to sleep. Jason decided to take the first watch, setting up the roster so that Nick had the last watch. He only mentioned that he had his reasons. Everyone agreed with only a little argument. "Get some rest," was the last Jason said. 


	13. The Enemy Arrives

" The Enemy Arrives "  
  
[I was wrong... I only needed three days of rest and I am back in action. I tried to put a bit more action than normal in this chapter... Enjoy.]  
  
In the morning Kana awoke to find four bodies missing. She stood slowly exiting the cave. As she stepped out into the light of dawn she could hear two voices joking around. Her eyes focused on the two facing each other.  
  
"Come on Jay," Nick's voice was the first she heard. "I know you can do better than that."  
  
"Your saying I stop should hold back," her vision focused as Jason swung on Nick.  
  
"I'm saying you should train more," Nick replied dodging the attack. "You have a lot more potential than that." He swung back with a right cross.  
  
"I'll show you potential," Jason returned knocking his hand away then stepping forward with a elbow.   
  
"Come on," Nick sidestepped laughing, "I could beat you with one hand tied behind my back. Kana's eyes widen at that remark. She was sure Jason might loose his temper.  
  
"At least then," Jason spun with a back heel kick, "we'd be even."  
  
"Even," Nick attempted a block but the kick broke through. "You'd still be a weakling."   
  
"Weakling," Jason threw a roundhouse hitting Nick in the side. Then followed up with a right cross. "Now who's the weakling?"  
  
Nick rolled onto his back. "Well, at least you have a strong kick." He jumped onto his feet, "Ready for another round." Before Jason could speak Nick connected with a left hook. Stumbling back Jason, shook his head tensing up. They both grinned stepping toward each other. Starting up once more, they stopped with their fists inched from the others face.  
  
"Why did you stop," Nick smirked.  
  
"Because you stopped," Jason smiled, glancing at the fist.  
  
"I think you know why I stopped," Nick glanced over at Kana several feet behind Jason.   
  
"How's she look," Jason asked quietly.   
  
"Same as yesterday," Nick replied calmly. "Only furious."  
  
"I'm dead aren't I," Jason asked as they both lowered their hands. Jason turned slowly looking to the empty space behind him. "I thought you said," Jason turned back toward Nick seeing Kana instead.  
  
"Sparring again," she smiled, suddenly her fingertips were at Jason's neck. Jason only cleared his throat watching her. Nick blinked no fully believing how fast she moved. "Next time you should try and challenge me." She pulled her hand down to her side.  
  
"Would you go easy on me," Jason asked taking a step back.  
  
"Not really," she took a step toward him.   
  
"Even if I told you how beautiful you are," Jason reached out touching her cheek.  
  
"Maybe," she smiled. "But remember one thing."  
  
"And that would be." Jason asked leaning toward her.  
  
"Never leave yourself so open," Jason stopped looking down at her palm turned up toward his jaw. The two laughed. Nick smirked and returned to the cave, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
Nick woke the others gathering what remained of their provisions. They all ate the last of the food for breakfast. Then started once more on their journey to find the others. Lucas turned to Nick as the group entered a vast prairie.   
  
"I was wondering Nick," Lucas started getting Nick's attention. "Who was it that you worked for?"  
  
"Well," Nick bowed his head thinking of how he was pulled into the Digital world by a shadow. "It was a group of Digimon and two humans. The large one called himself Chaimon. He's a monstrous three-headed snake. And MegaLaimon, he's about my high but he's built like a tank."  
  
"Any others," Jose asked slowing down to listen.   
  
"I think so," Nick looked from Lucas to Jose. "But I couldn't see them." Nick stopped looking around. "I wager we'll be seeing one of them soon."  
  
"How do you know," Jason stopped turning to face Nick.   
  
"Because I know these lands," Nick turned looking to Jason. A fearful expression on his face. Jason's hand rose to the D3 on his necklace.  
  
"Well goggles," he smiled to Nick. "What do we do now?"   
  
"Power up," Nick turned facing the silhouette approaching them through the growing mist. The others glanced toward the approaching threat.   
  
"Daumon," Jason glanced to his partner. The vulpine closed his eyes as he digivolved.  
  
"Toromon," Jose turned to his partner stepping up beside him.  
  
"Snapmon," Nick looked down at the turtle. "Think we can keep up?"  
  
"Sorry Nick," Snapmon shook his head.  
  
"Its alright pal," Nick smiled holding onto his partner.  
  
"Kaleidomon," Lucas turned to the insect as he digivolved, "I mean Swigmon."  
  
"I wish we could help," May look to her digimon still in her arms, and still in it's earliest form. Lucas and Jose stepped in front of May, ready to keep her away from the fight.   
  
"Get ready everyone," Nick called out standing beside Chelonimon. Just then the dark shadow in the mist slowly split into two forms. The first of the two to step from the mist was SkullGraymon. The second struck fear deep in Nick, as the tri-head snake parted the fog, seeming to stare right at him.  
  
"Nick, any ideas," Jason glanced over at the fear comatose teammate. "Nick wake up!" His words had no effect. "Everyone, be one guard." Jason turned running to Nick. "Get over here," He grabbed Nick by his arm dragging him out of the battlefield.   
  
Marlmon growled charging at SkullGraymon. Toromon joined in targeting the skeletal giants left leg. Swigmon took flight focusing on Chaimon. Angewomon followed behind Swigmon.   
  
"Nick what's wrong," Jose ran over to Nick followed by the others.  
  
"I'm guessing Chaimon is the one that attacked him," Jason faced the group.  
  
"You mean Mr. Courage is afraid," Lucas commented glancing back at the battle. SkullGraymon swatted Toromon to the side then turned his attention to Marlmon. Marlmon sent a shocking attack to the right shoulder doing little more than a singeing the bone. The skeletal digimon snapped its bone tail pinning Marlmon to the ground.  
  
"Marlmon," Toromon reared up firing at the tail of the bone giant.   
  
On the other end, Angewomon and Swigmon were having less success fighting the Mega level Chaimon. Angewomon tried her celestial arrow but the serpent proved too slippery to strike. Chaimon whipped Swigmon away. The attack causing him to de-digivolve back to Kaleidomon.  
  
SkullGraymon held Toromon in his claws and flung him to the ground. He de-digivolved to Stammon, a small doglike digimon.   
  
"Kaleidomon," Lucas jumped up ready to run to his partner's side. Jose reached out grabbing the boy.   
  
"You can't. You'll only get hurt."  
  
"Wait," Nick finally broke from his shock. "Jose, Lucas I have an idea. Hold out your D3." Nick stood turning to the two. "Now have those two digivolve." The two turned holding up the D3 giving their partners the power to digivolve back to Champion level.   
  
"What now," Jose looked to Nick.   
  
"Think of May," Nick grabbed both Jose and Lucas' hands bringing the D3s together.   
  
Swigmon looked to Toromon. Toromon smiled snorting at SkullGraymon. "Ready," The two Digimon spoke simultaneously, "time for round two." The two DNA digivolved joining together to create a single Digimon. The new creation stood on two legs, horns extending from his shoulders and brow, his muscle structure slightly less than that of the hulk. "Rushmon."   
  
"Wow," Jose and Lucas spoke in unison looking to each other.  
  
"Interesting trick," Jason glanced at the new Digimon.   
  
Rushmon rotated his shoulders charging at SkullGraymon. Slamming hard into its bony legs, knocking the giant off balance.   
  
"Good work," Jason raised his D3. "Now its our turn."  
  
Marlmon digivolved to Jurimon, turning to face the rising skeleton. "Rushmon tag team." Smiling Rushmon nodded taking his position. Marlmon leapt onto SkullGraymon's tail getting thrown into the air.   
  
"Power Blitz," Rushmon charged toward the evil bones jumping toward the ribcage his body covered in a yellow aura.   
  
"Voltage Spiral," Marlmon twisted becoming a cyclone of electricity, targeting SkullGraymon's back. The two Digimon passed by one another as they broke through the ribcage. The bones fell to the ground dematerializing.   
  
"Alright if we all team up we should be able to take down that Mega," Jason said standing to give the orders.  
  
"No," Nick pulled Jason back. "That ones mine."  
  
"Excuse me," Jason asked confused. "Snapmon can't reach Champion level yet how is he gonna fight a Mega."  
  
"Because I'm going to help him, Snapmon," Nick turned to the turtle. Aiming his D3 at him the light shot into his body. "Bio-merge."  
  
Nick's body was drawn into Snapmon, his shell changed to steel plates as he grew to the size of an elephant. He roared as a serrated blade emerged from his forehead, and spikes protruded from the sides of the shell. "Artillemon."   
  
Jurimon rushed over grabbing Angewomon and dragging her out of harms way. Chaimon now turned his attention to the large metal tortoise slowly approaching.   
  
"Do you honestly think you can stop me," the snake hissed.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore Chaimon," The mixture of Nick and Snapmon took place of Artillemon's voice. "You brought me here through fear, controlled me by fear, well I'm here to show that you no longer hold power over me." The plates on Artillemon's shell cracked open releasing some steam. "Prepare for the end snake."  
  
"Never human," the Serpent lined up its three heads to ready its Tri Blast attack.  
  
"Too slow. Maximum Fire Wave," cannons appeared within the open plates charging up and releasing a stream of firepower. The beams struck Chaimon and the surrounding area kicking up a massive cloud of smoke. All the digimon returned to there partner's sides watching the cloud as it slowly dispersed.   
  
"Did he do it," Jason stood questioning the blast. As the cloud vanished Chaimon stood damaged but not defeated.  
  
"Do it Nick finish him off," Lucas called from the sidelines.  
  
Artillemon stood glaring at the bruised serpent. "I should let you return as you are, fearing that which you once struck fear into. But I know that you would only destroy more lives to regain your power. This is the end for you." Artillemon slowly pulled his head into its shell. The open plates on his back drawing in energy.  
  
"I... will not... be defeated," Chaimon rose slowly, firing his Tri-Blast.   
  
"Yes you will, Maximum Nova Assault," Artillemon fired a massive beam of fire from the front hole. Hitting Chaimon's Tri-Blast dead on. The two beams struggled to force the other back.  
  
"You can do it Nick," the group cheered him on.   
  
"Let's do it Artillemon," Nick closed his eyes focusing all his energy into the titanic tortoise. The blast intensified pushing back Chaimon's beam, then hitting and destroying the serpent menace.   
  
Jason stood dusting himself off, "Wow." Looking at Artillemon Jason smiled. The Massive Digimon eclipsed the setting sun creating a kind of warm fuzzy feeling in the hearts of those watching. Kana stood beside and Jason put his arm around her. Lucas, Jose and May cheered running toward their friends as Artillemon dissolved into Nick and Sanmon. While Jason and Kana just stood there enjoying the beauty of the sunset and each others company. 


	14. Return

" Return "  
  
[Ch14. This story's just about finished. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better name for the Chapter. Enjoy and R&R please.]  
  
"Why do you think that happened," Lucas asked walking beside Jose.   
  
"What," Jose turned his attention to the bookworm beside him. "Oh you mean that DNA digivolving thing? Not sure." Jose then turned an angered, overprotective big brother glance to Lucas. "And how is May involved in this?"  
  
"How should I know," Lucas slowed his step backing away from Jose.  
  
"Calm down big brother," Nick smirked stepping up beside Lucas. "I'll tell you why it worked."  
  
"It was your mutual desire to protect May," Jason interrupted, passing a glance over his shoulder to Lucas. "The two of you were on the same wavelength and so were able to combine your power."  
  
"Oh," Jose quit with his judging glares at Lucas for the time being.   
  
"One thing I found interesting," Kana turned around walking backwards. "How were you able to merge with your digimon Nick?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Nick looked down at the tiny digimon in his arms.   
  
"Well I'm sure of one thing," Jason stopped looking at the section were his left arm would be. "We're in for some tough fights from here on." He could swear it was still there. 'I've got to try and stop this,' Jason's thoughts swelled. 'This phantom limb thing is annoying.' Jason jumped feeling a hand touch his right shoulder.  
  
"Again," Kana asked worried about his mental stated. Once again Jason had been acting weird. He only nodded rotating his shoulder.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, he let it out smiling. "Lets go. We're not gonna get anything done standing around here." The others went silent following him. It was more than obvious how he'd been acting. It was nerve-racking to see him that way. After finally leaving the prairie area they came upon a desert.   
  
"Man," Jose stopped sitting on a tuft of grass. "First nothing but grass now sands. This worlds pretty harsh."  
  
"We can't stop now," May caught everyone's attention. "This is just a test of our determination."  
  
"You're right May," Nick cracked his knuckles smiling. "And I for one am not stopping."   
  
"Me too," Jose stood fixing the bag on his back.  
  
"We're in," May reply pulling Lucas by his arm.  
  
"Count me in," Kana smiled joining in. All eyes turned to Jason who seemed to be staring out at the mountains just beyond the desert. Kana turned facing the others, "Jose, you and Lucas go search for some water." She then turned to Nick, "you take May and find some food."   
  
"Just do me a favor Kana," Nick turned slowly. "Try and cheer the guy up."  
  
"I will," Kana watched as they group divided. She turned walking up beside Jason. "I'm not sure what you're going through," she sat down, looking out at the mountains. "But I'd like to try and understand."  
  
"Kana," Jason looked down at her. "I..." Jason sat down beside her, "All I can think of is that the enemy, whoever it is, is out there." He fell onto his back staring at the sky. "I feel drawn to the mountains for some reason."   
  
"Jason you know you can talk to me about anything," she pulled her knees up to her chest.   
  
"I know," Jason sat up placing his arm around her.   
  
"So Lucas," Jose pulled a canteen out of his bag. "What do you think of May?"  
  
"What," Lucas stopped looking to Jose. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm wondering how you feel about her."  
  
"She's a friend that's all," Lucas turned filling his jug in the river.  
  
"Look, I'm just asking a simple question," he dipped the canteen into the river. "You can answer me honestly."  
  
"I told you she's a friend," Lucas pulled the full jug from the water turning away as his face reddened.   
  
"I think she likes you," Jose smirked watching his movements. He noticed that Lucas made no comment, though he did twitch noticeably. "I knew it," Jose jumped grabbing him by the back of his shirt.  
  
"So what's going on between you and Lucas," Nick smiled looking over his shoulder at May. She stopped staring at him wide eyed. "Did I say something weird," he turned asking her.   
  
"W-well," she stuttered, "Lucas and I are friends," she blushed hiding her face.  
  
"But you 'like' him don't you," he put plenty of emphasis on the word like.  
  
"I do not," she protested.  
  
"Right," Nick turned walking to a bush of berries.  
  
"Did Lucas say something," she asked running up beside him. She looked for an answer but Nick just focused on his task. "Nick," she whined.  
  
"No but how could he resist a sweet girl like you," Nick filled his bag then started filling hers.  
  
"I think we could get going as soon as the others return," Jason stood stepping away from Kana.   
  
"Jason," Kana stood dusting her skirt. "Are you sure you can do this?"   
  
"It doesn't matter now does it," she was taken back by his response. He refused to talk after that waiting only for the others to return.   
  
Lucas and Jose returned smiling to one another. "So that's the story," Jose finished patting Lucas on the back. The...  
  
[I just realized I've been excluding the digimon. *feels like a complete idiot*]  
  
"So you and May were in a computer store when you were pulled into the digital world," Lucas turned looking toward Jason Kana and the sleeping digimon.  
  
[I know a poor attempt at saving things.]  
  
Just then Kaleidomon awoke flying over to his friend. Lucas smiled greeting his partner. The other digimon started to wake looking around they noticed two members of the group were missing.   
  
"We're heading out as soon as Nick and May return," Jason stated as Lucas and Jose approached. They paused at the monotone of his voice. They looked to each other then nodded agreeing with Jason's statement.  
  
"You needn't worry too much," startled by the sudden voice, they turned facing an approaching dust storm.   
  
"Why must they always try the dramatic approach," Jason growled grabbing his D3. The storm died revealing an 8' metal man, his left arm shaped like a gattling gun.   
  
"I am Snipemon," his right eye covered by a red monocle. "And I wont let you escape my crosshairs." Kana checked her D3; this one was a Mega too.   
  
Jason stepped forward calling Daumon to his side. The look in his eyes called for fear but received none from the opponent. "Daumon lets do this together," Jason extended his hand showing the D3, and then aimed the device at his chest. "Bio-merge." His cry for the digivolution was accepted but in a way he hadn't expected. His body was surrounded by a dark mist-like aura. Daumon arched his back roaring like a demon, his eyes shining a deep crimson.   
  
"What going on," Lucas asked watching the spectacle. Jose glanced over at Kana who was frozen in shock.  
  
"Daumon bio-merge," Jason and Daumon cried out, as their voices seemed to deepen. Surrounded by the dark veil the transformation went unseen. No one knew what this evolution would bring. Snipemon raised his gun firing several shots into the void. The dark orb shot to the sky turning the blue to red. The ground shook and the pillar of darkness split in two. Snipemon glanced around then turned his crosshairs on the others.  
  
"If I can't have that human," He growled, "then I'll take the rest of you." Just before he could start his attack a red and black claw shot from the ground stealing his shot. "What?"  
  
A sinister laugh filled the air as the shadows gathered on the ground. "I am CrimsonShademon," Rising from the shadows a red and black digimon stood crossing his arms. His emerald green eyes stared straight at Snipemon. "And you are in my way."   
  
"You ruined my shot," Snipemon raised his arm. "I'll destroy..."  
  
"Ha," before Snipemon could finish his sentence CrimsonShademon was right in his face, his enlarge left claw squeezing around the barrel of the gattling gun. Snipemon screamed in pain as his arm gun was ripped off.  
  
"We have to do something," Kana turned to the others. "We have to save Jason." Their attention turned back to the fight as a black and red claw tore through the trigger-happy digimon. "Or we're next." CrimsonShademon's disturbing laughter filled the air once more.  
  
"Who's next," those bright green eyes scanned the area until they fell upon the group. A malicious smile curled his lips. "Victims," he hissed walking slowly toward them.   
  
"Everyone on the defense," Kana stepped back as Angewomon flew by. Lucas and Jose turned to their partners joining their power to form Rushmon again. The two Digimon charged at the dark creation only to get stopped in mid attack by his Crimson Shadow.   
  
"They can't move," Lucas called out. "What now?" He turned his attention to Kana who disappeared while they watched the fight.   
  
"How foolish," all eyes turned to CrimsonShademon seeing Kana running toward him.   
  
"What is she doing," Jose asked frantically.   
  
"I hope she knows," Lucas responded watching in fear.  
  
The evil Digimon smirked grabbing Kana in his claws. "You think you can defeat me when your pets couldn't."   
  
"Jason please listen to me," Kana's fear was great but it was not fear for herself but another. "You must listen to me."  
  
"And why would I have to listen to a corpse," he snickered. Kana cried out as his grip around her strengthened. But her screams didn't last long as he released her. "What? What's going on?" Stepping away from Kana CrimsonShademon grabbed his head screamed in rage. "Stop it."   
  
Kana pushed off the ground, looking up at him, "Jason come back."   
  
"K...Kana," he fell to his knees, "Stop this now."  
  
"You humans have stood in our way long enough," another Digimon appeared. It was MegaLaimon, a short but fierce looking digimon, his robotic body seemed made of weaponry. Turning the dark warrior extended his arms. "Be gone," a stream of dark lightning shot out hitting CrimsonShademon.   
  
"Ahhhhhh," the confused digimon screamed in horrible pain. Kana stood watching as he fell. Her eyes moistened as his form slowly faded and solidified. "Kana," his eyes returned to Jason's original color. "I'm sor..." The dark lightning struck the downed digimon again, and after an unfathomable wail of pain his eyes turned white.  
  
"Jason," Kana ran over to her friend. "Wake up. Please wake up."  
  
"Foolish humans," MegaLaimon slowly approached the two. "Your emotions will only lead to your destruction." He raised his hand ready to destroy the two when Rushmon grabbed the beast from behind tossing him away with a German Suplex.   
  
[For those who might not know it's a Wrestling move.]  
  
As he stood a Celestial Arrow pierced his raised shoulder. He turned seeing Angewomon aiming another arrow. Glancing to the side he noticed Rushmon stood ready for an attack. He turned firing a stream of spikes at Angewomon but getting hit by Rushmon's blitz.  
  
Kana desperately tried to wake Jason, who was still in the fading form of evil. Her attempts had little success. Tears ran down her cheek falling onto his chest. Those tears spread a light over his body, changing his form. His claws melted to gray fingerless gloves, his worn and tattered clothes mended, the jacket loosing its sleeves, his face resembled Jason's as a mask covered the lower half, his spiked hair grew reaching to around his mid-back, held back in a tail.   
  
The new Digimon's left hand rose slowly caressing Kana's cheek. She jumped looking at this new figure before her. He stood slowly helping her to her feet.   
  
"Who are you," she asked staring at the figure.   
  
"I am Arch-Angemon," she heard the combination of Daumon and Jason's voice and smiled hugging the Mythological Digimon. "Kana, I must fight this evil," the dual voices spoke softly. "Please go and find shelter." She nodded turning away from him.   
  
Once she was a safe distance away he faced the true evil Digimon. "MegaLaimon, your ass is mine," he growled as two silver wings sprung from his back.   
  
"Confident aren't you," MegaLaimon turned facing his new opponent.   
  
"Nah, just feelin' lucky," he laughed reaching his hand for the sword on his back. MegaLaimon held out his hand forming a black blade out of thin air. "But before we start," Arch-Angemon pointed the tip of his blade at the red sky. Firing a beam the sky quickly returned to normal. "Much better."   
  
He twisted his wrist waving the blade to parry the attack MegaLaimon tried to sneak in. "Tsk tsk." Jumping back he withdrew his wings holding the blade at his side parallel to the ground. The two charged, their swords sparking as they past each other. The moment the metals parted they both spun around crossing swords.   
  
"Do you really think you can win?" Their blades still locked, Arch-Angemon started forcing back his opponent.  
  
"Where did you get this power," MegaLaimon made an attempt to hold his ground, but his feet continued to slide.  
  
"I'll tell you," he stated pushing off his blade. "I was lost for a while," sparks filled the air. "But then there was a light," he disarmed his opponent now. "And so I followed the light and regained my faith," he pointed the tip at MegaLaimon. "Give?"  
  
"Never," he retorted defiantly.  
  
"Not what I hoped to hear," in the blink of an eye the sword had slashed several times and was now being placed in its sheath.   
  
Splitting into two Jason and Daumon stood supporting each other. The others ran over helping to keep them on their feet. Jason stumbled forward taking Kana in his arm. "Thanks love," disregarding the presence of Lucas Jose and the digimon he kissed Kana deeply. 


	15. Confession

" Confession "  
  
"Drawing his blade the warrior stood poised for his final battle. The black knight glared through the grating of his helmet. His hands tightly wrapped about the handle of his dark and menacing sword. Tired but still able to fight the silver knight held his sword with both hands. Villagers rose to their feet as the two knights slowly advanced step by step toward one another. The conclusion of this battle meant either the prosperity of their land or the destruction of all." Jason paused standing from his chair. May and Lucas sat in front of him listening intently to the story. Behind them and covering most of the room was a swarm of Koromon, Tsunomon, Poromon, and Tsumemon.   
  
"Hey why are you stopping," a single Koromon jumped up onto Lucas' head.   
  
"Yea don't stop there," one of the Tsunomon peeked out from behind May.  
  
"Don't worry I'll continue the story in just a moment," Jason smiled walking over to Swanmon sitting at the table. "Could I get something to drink please?"  
  
"Oh so sorry," Swanmon stood grabbing a pitcher of juice and filling a glass. "I just got so wrapped up in your story."   
  
"I'm just glad I was able to help out in my own way," He sipped the juice returning to his seat in the center of the mob. "Now then," Jason thought for a split second, " the silver knight kicked up the pebbles at his feet as he charge forward. The black knight roared as he rushed the warrior of good. In the eyes of the villagers both ironclad men seemed to leave trailing shadows behind their physical form as they crossed one another. Both stood for some time not moving. The silver knights blade held straight out in front of him. The black knight however had the tip of his sword dug into the ground. Silence filled the once joyously noisy village. There were no cheers as performers danced, no laughs directed at the fools, only silence. But the silence was broken as metal hit rock, echoing through the streets. Both warriors had dropped their weapons and dropped to one knee. Finally the black knight dropped to the ground defeated, his evil hand never again to be turned against others. But then to the horror of the people the silver knight fell as well." The crowded room suddenly went as silent as the scene in the story. "A young boy broke away from his mother running to the silver knight. Removing the knight's helmet he noticed that the man under the silver armor was smiling. And written on the inside of the helmet were the words 'The silver knight is only mortal, however he will always rise went needed." Jason sat back in his chair looking out at the digimon who'd listened to him tell a story for the past 4 hours.   
  
"He's dead," a voice called out from the back of the room.  
  
"In a way yes," Jason answered but quickly continued before the tears could fall. "But there is a deeper meaning. You see the silver knight lives on."  
  
"But... but you said," a voice stuttered followed by sniffles.  
  
"Not everything is as it seems little ones. For though He is gone his spirit lives on. In the minds and hearts of those he'd saved." Jason lifted his finger, "but know this a true hero, like the one in this story, is not a person..."  
  
"Or digimon," the Koromon on Lucas' head jumped into Jason's lap.  
  
"Right, or digimon," Jason chuckled patting the little digimon, "who goes out looking for trouble, nor does that person," he looked down at the Koromon, "or digimon, fight just to gain fame. A true hero fights regardless of these things. He or she, "He nodded from Lucas to May saying that part, "does it to protect those he cares for."   
  
Kana noticed the glance as she stood near the door. "And that means that if any of you want to be a hero you should think carefully about what you do." Kana walked carefully around the edge of the room as she spoke, "Because even the smallest of actions, like telling a story to children before they got to bed, can make you a hero to someone." All but one of the digimon caught her meaning filing into the next room where they all would go to bed. However that one Nyaromon sat there in front of Jason looking up at him.   
  
"Is something wrong," Jason slid from the chair to his knees scooping up the tiny digimon.   
  
"The silver knight," the puppy asked, "does he exist here in the digital world."  
  
Jason smiled carrying the little one to the room, "Of course. The silver knight exists everywhere," places Nyaromon in its bed. "He represents the good in all of us. Though he will look different he will come when he is truly needed."   
  
"Will he destroy the evil one who attacks the land?"  
  
"Only if he has no other choice," he pulled the covers over the curious digimon. "Now get some sleep. I'll tell you all another story tomorrow." Jason smiled wiping a tear from his cheek; all of these little digimon had looked so innocent since he started his story, though earlier that day they were rowdy and rambunctious. He stood silently making his way across the room to the door. Looking over each of them as he passed, then finally closing the door as he returned to the dinning hall.   
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Jason," Swanmon spoke softly so an not to wake the sleepers. "I don't know how I can repay you for your help."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Jason said as he glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. "I couldn't in all honesty ask for payment."  
  
"You're pretty good with kids," Kana walked up slowly, her thumb removing another tear from his cheek. "Just a big softy at heart."  
  
"Don't tell the others," he joked.  
  
"Please, it's not much but take this as payment," Swanmon called there attention to the table were she'd laid out some food. "All of you companions seemed a bit hungry when you arrived."  
  
"I'll get the others, Kana you go ahead and eat something," Jason turned walking out of the building to gather the team.  
  
That night after dinner they all slept in the dinning hall. Jason however had trouble sleeping. He rose from his spot in a corner of the room walking to the door. 'It's never been this hard to sleep,' he thought. 'What's wrong with me? I let those kids beat on me. Then I told them a story. Comforted their thoughts about the knight's death. And I even tucked a few of them in.' He was staring up at the sky wondering without noticing the soft sounds of movement in the night air. "I even allowed myself to cry."  
  
"What's wrong with that," Jason spun around seeing Kana behind him.   
  
"You startled me," Jason smiled. In the moonlight she looked so much like angel. He watched her as she moved to his side.   
  
"Go on," was all she said as she stood there staring at the stars.  
  
"Ok," he returned his gaze to the sky watching the glittering gems above. "Back home I was never like this. So open with others. So willing to share my thoughts and emotions. I always kept to myself. I was in all meanings a loner."   
  
"You're not alone anymore," she stated resting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Even so I find it hard to believe that within a years time," his hand reached for hers, "that I could change so much. I was always looking for trouble. I did things I'm no longer proud of."  
  
"And that's good right," she lifted her head looking to him.   
  
"Yea," he smiled. "I'm torn for all I've done in the past." He paused seeing a shooting star. "But I'm glad I had a chance to come here, and change myself."  
  
"I guess you digivolved," she smiled looking up at him.  
  
"I guess so," he returned her gaze then met her lips with his.  
  
[Ok maybe the story gets a little too romantic at times. I just write it as it comes to me]  
  
In the morning Daumon awoke phasing to the roof of the school. Perched on the corner of the roof he looked out at the horizon. Something had woken him, something that wasn't coming for any good purpose. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his link to his partner.   
  
Jason's eyes shot open. He glanced to his side seeing Kana resting against him. 'Daumon what's up,' his strong thought relayed to the Digimon.   
  
'Can you feel it?'  
  
'Not while I was asleep.'  
  
'Something's coming. And It'll be here soon.'  
  
'How soon,' his thoughts raced. 'Can we evacuate?'  
  
'No, not enough time.'  
  
'Then we better take care of it. Whoever it is they wont get these kids.' Jason shifted his body slowly leaning Kana against the wall now. "Wish me luck," he whispered pulling the blanket over her shoulders. He turned walking swiftly but quietly to the door. Then turned looking to the room where the digimon slept, whispered, "Don't worry kids. The silver knight's here." Jason turned running out the door leaving it open halfway as he met up with Daumon.  
  
"There's only one," he reported.   
  
"Good," he grabbed his D3. "We'll handle this one ourselves."  
  
"It's a Mega," Daumon stated jumped down from the roof.  
  
"Second chance." He looked at Daumon, still slightly worried about what happened last time but he needed to try one more time. Raising the D3 he closed his eyes. "For the children, for Swanmon, for Kana and the others."   
  
"Let's do it."  
  
"BIO_MERGE," Jason raised the D3, merging with Daumon. This time Daumon was drawn into him, his form grew, his clothes exploded reforming to his new body, crossing his wrists he bowed his head as black feathers swirled around him, creating an egg of blackness around his body, the egg split in half becoming two large wings spread out to each side, his clenched fist opened spinning a pair of shades around his finger, then fitting them in place, looking at his left shoulder he wing curved covering the area, and after a moment pulled away showing his new arm, his hair stretched changing its color to a mix of blonde and dark brown streaks. "Arch-Angemon."  
  
[I know its all one big grammatical mess up ^ oh well]   
  
"So are you to be my next opponent," a voice called as Arch-Angemon fixed his shades. Glancing to the voice he say who the cocky digimon was. LordKnightmon. Raising its shield LordKnightmon stood poised for battle.   
  
[honestly don't know if LordKnightmon is male or female]  
  
"No, I am not your next opponent," the fallen angel slid his left foot back. His right hand reaching for the hilt on his back. "I am your last."   
  
Just then Nyaromon awoke hearing strange voices. She rolled out of her bed running to the window. Her eyes widen as she turned rousing the others with her screams, "Everyone wake up. There's a knight outside. Hurry, hurry. You have to see this." Gathering around the windows the young digimon had a clear view of what was going on outside.  
  
"You honestly think you can best me," LordKnightmon laughed.  
  
"Maybe and maybe not," he drew his sword. "But I wont allow you to hurt the innocence here."   
  
Inside, "Who's that guy," one asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe he's the black knight," another replied.  
  
"But he speaks like the silver knight," yet another stated.  
  
Then LordKnightmon drew a sword. Arch-Angemon switched the blade into his left hand. His right hand raising to the shade and pulling them down. Then shades changed to create the mask that once covered his jaw.  
  
[sorry, quick show of hands how many say this coming?]  
  
The two warriors stood ready, their eyes locked in combat before they'd even made a step toward the other. After what seemed like hours the two tightened their grips on their swords charging. Sparks filled the air, the quiet sunrise was filled with the sound of metal on metal, flashes of blue and red light lit the shadows. The two warriors danced the deadly waltz. Slash to parry, thrust to dodge, stopping every few minutes as they locked blades. Forcing each other back, arch-Angemon removed one hand from the hilt, pulling his wings into his back. LordKnightmon extended a hand inviting him for another go. A quick crack of his neck and Arch-Angemon met his opponent halfway. Charging passed with only sparks at their meeting point. An hour had past since the battle started. They were wearing down but neither would show their fatigue willingly.   
  
"You're a worthy opponent," LordKnightmon raised the sword powering up. Then fired an attack at the building from where the young digimon watched.   
  
"NO," Arch-Angemon watched in horror as the smoke cleared. He couldn't see the youths. Turning he rotated his sword parrying an attack. "You monster. How could you," shifting the blade into one hand he slashed and thrust at the power mad warrior. His fierce attacks forced back his foe. Knocking LordKnightmon's sword up he thrust his left hand into its chest plate. "Heaven's Thunder!!" He forced his attack through the armor. Throwing the challenger back several tens of feet. "FULL POWER," his power formed a silver aura around his body. Grabbing the hilt in both hands he charged down the street. LordKnightmon stood raising its sword. Arch-Angemon picked up speed moving so swiftly he left a shadow trail behind him. Before LordKnightmon could move Arch-Angemon had already passed  
  
"Your judgment... is now," Arch-Angemon turned watching the last of LordKnightmon vanish. Strapping the blade onto his back his wings burst out. Flying at full speed he landed near the rubble. "Nyaromon, Koromon, any mon answer me," he shouted. Thrashing and tossing the largest blocks out of his way. After he'd cleared all the rubble his eyes widen seeing nothing. "Whe... where are they?"  
  
"Uh... excuse me Jason," Swanmon's voice questioned. "Are you alright?" Looking up he saw Swanmon surrounded by the smaller digimon.   
  
"They... are ok," he fell to his knees. He then fell to the ground, weak and worn.   
  
"Oh no," Nyaromon made her way over to the divided forms of Jason and Riromon. "Is he gonna die too?"  
  
"Like the silver knight," a Koromon asked joining her at his side.   
  
"No he's a lucky one," they all turned at Kana's voice. "He's only resting. He feared for all your lives and so pushed himself to the limit. Swanmon I'll tend to his wounds you and the children may continue your planned schedule." She turned to the little ones, "I'm sure he'd want you all to grow and become not only strong but smart." 


	16. To The Summit: Part 1

" To the Summit: Part 1 "  
  
Kana stood silent staring up at the mountain before them. Jason and Daumon had just bio-merged. She glanced over at Lucas and Jose who were telling their Digimon to DNA digivolve. She then looked to May as she held the in-training digimon in her arms. She had a strange feeling at this point. Like something was calling to her.  
  
"Jason do you hear something," she asked walking up to Arch-Angemon.   
  
"No, is something wrong," he replied, cautiously scanning the area.  
  
"No, I just got a strange feeling," Kana turned slowly looking along the mountainside. "I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon," curiosity took control over reason and she had just walked away from the others. Gatomon followed closely behind.  
  
"Everyone," Arch-Angemon turned to the others. "I'm gonna have a look around as well. You guys set up camp." His wings burst through the back of his jacket. "I'll be back in 5," with a smile he took off flying up the mountainside and through the clouds above.   
  
Kana walked slowly around finally finding what she was looking for. "A cave," she asked herself out loud. With little thought she entered the cave looking at the walls and the marks upon them as she stepped further into the darkness. Soon it got so dark that she had to guide herself by the walls. "Gatomon are you there," she asked feeling a bit of Nyctophobia creeping in.  
  
[ Nyctophobia is the fear of night or dark ]  
  
"I'm right here Kana," Gatomon reached out touching her leg to calm her.   
  
"Good," Kana continued along the wall. 'What have you gotten yourself into,' her thoughts asked. Just then she had what she considered to be her greatest idea ever. She pulled out her D3 hoping she was correct. The D3 screen lit up creating a light within the vast darkness. "Yes," she smiled pointing the light in front of her. Walking down the tunnel. Just as she was thinking of turning back, the light of her D3 reflected off something. "Gatomon I think we found it," she started to run toward the object.  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"I'm not sure," she stopped shining her light over the object know. "Wait, there are two items here." She looked over the two objects. One was small, silver with yellow along the bottom. She reached out slowly touching the egg shaped object. As her mid-finger tapped the smooth surface the cave lit up.   
  
"Kana what's going on," Gatomon's body sparkled as she stepped away from Kana.   
  
"I feel it two," she smiled lifting the egg shaped item effortlessly. "Maybe it's our artifact. See the crest of light," she turned extending it to Gatomon. Gatomon's eyes went white as the egg emitted a bright light and vanished. And to Kana's surprise Gatomon digivolved but this time it wasn't Angewomon standing before her. Gatomon had armor digivolved into Nefertimon. Kana's eyes widen seeing her new form. "Wow," Kana stepped toward her, "Gatomon your beautiful."  
  
"It's Nefertimon now," she replied folding her wings so she fit in the tunnel better. "Kana if this is our Artifact then what is that," she directed her attention toward the object still on the wall.   
  
"It..." Kana took a good look at the item, "It also has the crest of light. I don't get it." She reached out picking up the cross like item but part of it was stuck in the cave wall.   
  
"Try to pull it out," Nefertimon suggested. Kana nodded gripping it with both hands and pulling as hard as she could. Slowly the cross slid from the wall revealing a long thin blade. She held the blade looking to her partner.   
  
"Let's go back to the others," She lowered the weapon she and Nefertimon started back down the tunnel however it seemed like a much shorter walk. Soon they were back in the light of the midday. They returned to where they'd left their friends. All seemed anxiously staring up at the mountain. "Is something wrong," Kana asked as she approached.  
  
"It's Jay," Nick approached her slowly. "He's been gone for half an hour. The others are worried."   
  
She looked up at the clouds then turned to Nefertimon, "Lets go look for him." Nefertimon nodded helping Kana onto her back. The two flew toward the clouds vanishing from sight. The ground troops split into three groups one staying at the camp and the other two searching around the base of the mountain for Arch-Angemon.   
  
Two hours later they regrouped at the camp. No one had found any trace of him. They sat down at the fire though eating was more needed than wanted. No words were spoken save for the comment about night approaching. Kana looked up at the clouds wondering where Jason was. There was just this nagging feeling that he might have been in trouble but Nick calmed saying, "He'll be back soon. I'm sure of it." Gatomon stood looking up the mountain. Then Toromon gazed up at the clouds. Seeing their sudden and quick move, Nick asked, "What wrong? Is it Jay?"  
  
"Jason," Kana jumped to her feet tossing the blanket aside as she turned her attention to the summit of the mountain. But her hopes, as well as those of the group, were laid to rest as their ears picked up on the echo of painful screams. 


	17. To the Summit: Part 2

" To the summit: part 2 "  
  
[ I apologize for the skip forward in time but the village they were at was close to the mountain base and so they are now there]  
  
'Where am I," arch-Angemon opened his eyes slowly looking around. 'Is this a cave?' It was. Just then his eyes caught site of a digimon stuck to the wall across from him. He tried to move but his legs and right arm refused his commands. 'What's going on?'  
  
'We were caught,' Daumon's thoughts passed through his mind.   
  
'How? When,' Jason closed his eyes separating their mental bond. The two were now floating in Arch-Angemon's data stream. A mixture of dark and light data. Both of their bodies shone with light. "Daumon what's going on?"  
  
"Remember," Daumon pointed to his right and a large screen appeared showing what had happened.  
  
"See ya," Jason waved to the village of Digimon as they gathered to see the Digidestined off to the nearby mountain. Kana smiled walking up to Jason.   
  
"You're going to miss them aren't you," she spoke softly seeing Jason glance back.  
  
"Of course," he turned looking ahead at the mountain. "But we need to finish this adventure so they'll be safe." He smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder. The others turned agreeing with Jason's comment. Skipping ahead two days the group had just reached the base of the ominous range.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back soon," Kana turned walking away from the group.   
  
'Something's bothering her,' Arch-Angemon thought watching her walk away from the group. 'I'm sure she'll be fine,' Jason turned facing the rest of his companions. "Everyone. I'm gonna have a look around as well. You guys set up camp." His wings burst through the back of his jacket. "I'll be back in 5," with a smile he took off flying up the mountainside and through the clouds above. He got a weird feeling as he passed through the clouds. Something was watching him.  
  
"I remember this," Jason glanced away from the screen to Daumon. "We were attacked by a large squad of flying digimon." As Jason spoke Arch-Angemon emerged through the top of the clouds. Following his was am attack of some thirty digimon.  
  
"Damn," Arch-Angemon glanced down then flew higher trying to gain distance. Spikes flew from the Flymon, Vilemon used their Nightmare Shocker, while IceDevimon attacked with their Tundra Freeze. "Sunova," Arch-Angemon twisted dodging left and right as he climbed higher. "Don't know how much longer I can handle this," he turned rebounding off the mountainside as an attempt to speed his ascent. The blast soared around him not one hitting their target.   
  
"Wait a minute," Jason snapped turning to Daumon. "They never meant to hit us." He growled clenching his fist. "It was a trap." Turning his eyes back to the screen he watched what happened next.  
  
"Evil Wing," multiple voices synchronized out as two LadyDevimon and two Devimon struck Arch-Angemon. He screamed caught in the crossfire of the evil digimon. The blasts held him in the air then converged throwing him into the mountain. He fell wounded onto a ledge.   
  
"I'm not finished yet," Arch-Angemon stood slowly facing the laughter of the evil demons.   
  
"I'm afraid you are fallen angel," turning Arch-Angemon faced a blinding flash of light that seemed to rip through his very core. He tried to move, tried to speak but all that passed his lips before the darkness took him was a loud and pain filled roar.  
  
Back in the present: Daumon turned to Jason as he shivered from the echo of their scream.   
  
"We have to find away out of this," Jason turned holding out his hand.  
  
"Agreed," Daumon took hold of his hand as they returned to consciousness. Arch-Angemon opened his eyes looking at a purple blob that held all but his left arm to the wall.   
  
"What luck," a smile curled the edge of his lip as he moved his hand over the blob. "My Heaven's Thunder should remove this." The tried to focus his energy but nothing happened.   
  
"That wont work halfling," a voice called from across the room.  
  
"And who are you," he replied looking up.  
  
"I am FlaWizardmon," the digimon spoke without moving.  
  
"Is this some form of telepathy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Care explaining what's going on?"  
  
"Why not we have an eternity to talk. There's a kid here that robes Digimon of their powers. You're just his new snack. He's been here for close to 100 yrs now."  
  
"What," Arch-Angemon snapped his gaze at the seemingly unconscious digimon.  
  
"Quiet down. I don't care if he saps your powers but I plan to get out of here and soon." Glancing around Arch-Angemon listened carefully for any sounds of movement. "I've been playing this game of possum hoping he'd leave me till I regained enough power."  
  
"Has it worked," Arch-Angemon responded using telepathy.   
  
"He's left me alone for a week now. Once I get out of here though I'll return with an army to destroy him."   
  
"How many have been captured?"  
  
"I've only been able to count 30."  
  
"30?" He shifted as much as he could under the blob. "Listen to me. I'll get everyone out of here."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"I'm the bearer of hope. That's one power he can't steal from me." Arch-Angemon raised his head gritting his teeth. 'I can do this,' he reassured himself. Growling his free hand pulled at the blob stretching it. "Grrr. Hope is on my side," he groaned as the blob peeled from the wall. Soon he was free of the wall. "Now I'll get you out," he turned his attention toward FlaWizardmon.  
  
"Hurry."  
  
Just then another voice sounded in his head. "Stop. You cannot free him."  
  
"Who's this now," Arch-Angemon turned scanning the cavern.   
  
"I am Ophanimon," the female voice sounded vaguely familiar. "I was the one to contact you and guide you here. FlaWizardmon is an evil demon you must not release him. GO regroup with your friends and prepare for the final battle."   
  
"Alright," Arch-Angemon turned facing the wall that once held him. "But I will return to free all of you." FlaWizardmon cursed both the holy digimon and the fallen one, but Arch-Angemon was to busy focusing the last of his powers to listen. "HELL FIRE," he roared thrusting his hands forward as a massive column of fire shot forth. It took some time but the flames eventually erupted through the crust of the mountain.   
  
"I'm outta here," he hastily exited the caverns jumping off into the open air. He spread his wings but he wasn't strong enough to slow his descent. "This wasn't such a good idea," he exclaimed falling through the clouds. Then he saw the ground and the camp out the corner of his eye. "If I could just..." He extended his hand creating a bright bolt in the night sky so as to catch their attention. "Hope that worked," he returned his gaze to the ground shooting up at him. "This is gonna hurt." He closed his eyes waiting for impact, but his wings suddenly jerked back. Opening his eyes he found himself hanging, as he gazed up Nefertimon had a firm hold on his wings. On her back Kana guided them to a safe spot below.   
  
The three landed in the forest. Kana jumped from Nefertimon's back running over to Arch-Angemon. "Are you guys ok?"  
  
"We're a bit stuck," he replied resting against a tree. "Our powers were drained from us and until they have returned we can't separate."  
  
"That doesn't matter now," Kana knelt beside him taking his hands.  
  
"Our opponent isn't a Digimon Kana."  
  
"He's human," she asked confused.  
  
"Not quite." The others arrived and Arch-Angemon explained all he was told within the caverns of the mountain. "Now then let's all get some rest. In the morning we strike." 


	18. That Night

" That Night "  
  
That night as the others slept Arch-Angemon turned to Kana waking her gently. Her eyes fluttered open slowly gazing up at him. He smiled holding out his hand to her. She accepted it rising from her spot. Confused she followed him deeper into the forest. The moonlight screened through the leaves creating streams of silver light. His wings slowly pulled into his back as he turned suddenly. Kana bumped into his chest, his arms holding her close. She looked up into his eyes. Those dual color eyes sent a chill through her. But it wasn't a fearful chill. It was a chill she enjoyed, one she'd wished wouldn't end. Her hazel gaze stared into his sapphire and chocolate voids.   
  
"Kana," he spoke softly holding her close with both arms. "I've always wanted to hold you like this." He pulled back one arm gently caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes her skin hungry for his every touch. She tried to speak but his fingertip stopped her lips. She could feel his fingers then travel from her lips along her cheek and into her hair. His left hand sliding slowly up the middle of her back. His fingertips climbing her spine.  
  
"Jason," her voice quivered. "Please stop." Her hands rose from their hung position finding a way under his torn jacket. She wanted to pull away but the warmth drew her in. Her lips begged for his with no response. His right hand held the back of her neck. The left now between her shoulder blades. Though the warmth of his breath cascaded over her lips bit by bit, her body shivered.   
  
"I..." His voice seemed to shake with fear. Her eyes opened slowly staring straight into his. Her mind screamed without response from her body. Tears welled in her eyes threatening to stain her cheeks. "It's ok Kana," his lips touched the tip of her nose then met her lips. Everything blurred. She closed her eyes attempting to clear her vision. When her eyes opened again she was filled with shock and joy. Her knees bend though she was caught halfway through her fall. Arch-Angemon no longer stood before her. Instead it was Jason, both arms intact. He lowered them both to the ground setting her down gently, though his hold never faltered. "I'll never leave you Kana. No matter what happens," he caressed her cheek. Pulling her up beside him as he leaned back against the bark of a tree.   
  
"I know," she purred resting her head against his chest. His fingers gently stroking her hair, as a black wing moved to cover the two of them. She closed her eyes feeling his warmth pass into her, his strong yet gentle touch, even curve and tensed muscle. It seemed as though the two lay bare though that wasn't the case.   
  
"I have a secret to tell you," he whispered. She tensed slightly as his warm breath consumed her ear. "We are the most responsible," he kissed her cheek. "For we are the most powerful."   
  
"I thought you might have meant something else," she giggled snuggling up closer. He chuckled wrapping both arms around her waist. She placed her arms around his neck.   
  
"I love you Kana," he nipped at brim of her ear. Sending a shock of unknown elation through her system.   
  
"I..." Kana found it troublesome to even try and speak as he continued his onslaught of sensations. She breathed deep, using all her strength to push away from him. "Jason, wait." She turned her head gazing away from him. "I... I love you too, but..."   
  
Jason reached up to her caressing her neck then turning her gaze back towards him. "I know." He pulled her slowly back down slowly. "I would never do anything to hurt you." He placed his left hand on the back of her head placing his lips to her forehead. They lay there in the rays of the moon above. Tucked under Jason's black wing.   
  
"What about the others," she asked closing her eyes slowly.   
  
"They'll be fine. I've already spoken with them," he whispered. "They agreed it was about time we had a moment alone." His hand traced her spine down to her hips. She shifted unconsciously with a light purr.   
  
His hands, if only they were somewhere, anywhere other than here. But they were here, at the base of the mountain. The night before an attack on the newest evil to threaten the Digital World. She closed her eyes holding tightly to his form. She wished that it might all go away. That the two of them were back in the cabin. Then a new thought crossed her mind. The others and the digimon they'd met. All of which were hoping that they would save them.   
  
"Kana. They're counting on all of us." Jason was now under her. She hadn't noticed it before but all of her shifting had set her atop him. "It's ok Kana," he smiled holding her once more. "I don't mind being a bed."  
  
"Let's get to sleep," she said laying her head on his shoulder. "Tomorrows gonna be a long day."   
  
"Of course," he closed his eyes as a second wing covered what the first left open. The black feathers shimmered as the black distorted into gray. Then slowly gained the glossy shine of silver. It didn't take long for sleep to consume them. But when it did they smiled knowing that the other was there with them. 


	19. First Strike

" First Strike "  
  
[Maybe I should stop listening to Faye Wong while writing it always puts me in a mood for romance. Oh well, just because I haven't done it in a while. I do not own digimon. Enjoy and review please.]  
  
Nick awoke glancing around everyone else way still asleep. He turned walking to the edge of the forest checking the conditions around the mountain. Dark clouds surrounded the precipice. Digimon of different varieties guarded the structure. 'This is gonna be one difficult fight,' he thought as he ran back to the camp. The others were one by one awakening. Since there was little left to eat Nick decided not to. 'I'll be fine,' he thought handing his rations to the younger members of the group. He smiled and stood pacing as he waited for Kana and Jason to return.   
  
Lucas watched as Nick paced around the small covered campsite they hid in. He was becoming impatient and Nick's pacing wasn't helping. 'It's not like I asked for this,' Lucas thought nervously watching the shadows. 'But I can't just leave them. They need me. After all Jason asked me to put together a plan of attack.' He grabbed the ancient book, which bear the crest of knowledge, flipping through the pages.   
  
Jose stood from his spot he'd finished his rations and turned to his partner. "I'm a bit worried," he whispered. "I know I hold a crest but what f I can't protect mi amigos." He turned grabbing he staff Jason gave him so long ago. "Is this really mine? Can I hold up to my crest?" Toromon nodded giving him a firm glance that told him he believed in him. "Thanks Toromon," Jose smiled.  
  
May sat with her little digimon looking down it. "I don't want you to go and fight," she spoke softly so the others wouldn't hear. "What if you got hurt?" She thought of the battle and her little partner being tossed around. "No you wont got and fight." He hugged the little snakelike digimon close. Refusing though knowing she would have to fight.   
  
Nick stopped fixing his dirt covered red shirt. Then he looked down at his jeans, there was a hole in the right knee. Sighing he reached down stretching the hole, he then ripped his left pant leg turning the pants into shorts. "No point in littering the digital world," he commented rolling up the scraps and putting them on his wrists.   
  
Lucas glanced over at Nick then to May. 'Whatever happens now I wont give up,' he thought making eye contact with Kaleidomon. They nodded to each other without a word. 'I'll keep May safe, and I'll do everything I can to stop him.' He stood fixing his tattered blue polo. Pulling a comb from his brown short he fixed his blonde hair, parting the middle.   
  
Jose glanced around seeing Nick and Lucas' actions. "I guess its time we prepared," he removed his green over shirt wrapping it around his jean shorts. His tank top was covered in dirt. He rubbed his hand of some leaves collecting the morning dew. Using what little moisture he could gather he spiked up his short black hair.  
  
May shivered pulling Lucas' jacket over her shoulders. She looked at her filthy yellow dress. 'It doesn't matter,' she thought. 'We're all going to fight. These are my friends just like Ardremon.' She held her partner close. 'I can't make her avoid this fight.' She felt like crying but she wouldn't let it happen. 'I have to fight. For my friends.'  
  
"I hope your all ready," Jason's voice called out from the forest. Everyone turned trying to see him through the shadows. "We will however have to deal with a few problem first thought." Kana stepped forward greeted by Gatomon. She smiled hugging the cat. Then turning as Jason stepped forward into the light. "First of all," every stood in shock as they saw Jason enter the light. It was him, yet not as they remembered. He had both his arms, and stood about 6' 4" now, his body ripped with muscles, his hair tied back into a long ponytail, and the most noticeable thing, those silver wings extending from his back. "We're short one Digimon in this war," his voice as stern.   
  
"What do you mean," Lucas asked curious.  
  
"I mean since whatever that kid up there did when I was Arch-Angemon, I have lost all contact with Daumon." He folded his wings behind his back. "And now it seems I'm stuck in this form." He walked slowly to the center of the camp. "But this doesn't mean we hold off our attack. Luke what's the plan?"  
  
"Well I'll have to make a few changes considering you wont be able to fight." Luke looked down at his plans about to make the changes when.  
  
"No," he turned facing Lucas. "I am fighting." Everyone looked at him then glanced over at Kana. Surely she would talk him out of this.  
  
"Why is everyone looking at me," she asked knowing full well what their attention meant.   
  
"We already spoke about this," Jason called back their attention. "I may have lost my partner but he left me well armed for this fight." He raised his left hand as surges of electricity surrounded his fist. "I'll fill in for Daumon. Now what's our plan of attack?"  
  
"Well I'll show you," Lucas stood grabbing a stick he drew the mountain in the soft dirt. Then made a few marks around the base of the mountain. "Now Nick will take up our ground support. As Artillemon he'll be able to clear the ground troops with not too much trouble."   
  
"So I'm the X then," Nick asked as Lucas circled the bottom of the mountain.   
  
"Yes," He then turned to Jose, " After Artillemon clears the way to the mountain, Jose and I will DNA digivolve and make our way up the left side." He drew a line from the circle marked below the mountain to the left. "We'll take out as many as we can as he guide May up."   
  
"Do you think you guys will be able to digivolve to mega?"  
  
"To mega," Jose asked looking up at Jason. "It's possible but why?"  
  
"We need everyone to be at their best," Jason replied   
  
"We'll do our best Jason," Lucas then pointed to the star mark. "Kana will break off to the right covering that side of the mountain. You're Mega form will be needed here Kana." Kana nodded pulling out the Digi-egg of light. "I guess now Jason will be driving up the center making sure they don't try a divide and conquer."   
  
"Mind if I make a suggestion," Nick stepped up pointing a stick at the diagram. "Now then if Kana and Jason take the right side," he drew lines as he spoke, "And you, Jose and May take the left, that'll leave enough of an opening for me to give ground support."   
  
Lucas looked up at Nick. "But May's digimon can't digivolve to Mega."   
  
"Oh but Ardremon can," Jason turned to May. "Can't she?"  
  
"Yes," May nodded with a small voice.  
  
"How," Jose was curious how an in training could digivolve to Mega.  
  
"She's been reserving her energy," Jason stepped in. "She has plenty of power to reach all the way to Mega. But she will need a little bit of help." He pulled his sword off his back. "May and Ardremon will you help us?"  
  
May nodded setting the little digimon on the ground. Stepping back she held up her D3. Jason smiled pointing the tip of his sword at the D3. The two objects fired a stream of light at one another. The beams hit redirecting to Ardremon. The power surrounded the little snake causing her to warp digivolve to her mega form. Kiramon stood slowly she looked similar to May, only her skin was covered in dark green scales, her hair a sky blue, eyes dark like the mud at her feet.   
  
"This is Ardremon's mega form," Jose asked looking over the little girl.   
  
"Great things come in small packages," Jason laughed, "or so the saying goes." He rested the edge of the blade on his shoulder turning to Nick. "Ready to lead the way?"   
  
"Let's do this," he turned Bio-merging to Artillemon. The forest around them parted as the monstrous tortoise appeared. "Here we go," Artillemon yelled firing at the approaching horde of evil.   
  
"Our turn," Jose and Lucas spoke simultaneously. Their Digimon DNA digivolved into Rushmon and turned facing Jason and Kana.   
  
"I'll need your help," Jason said holding up his sword. Kana exposed her katana crossing the blades.   
  
"Rushmon Digivolve to..." Rushmon was covered in a bright light as he digivolved further. His body now covered in dark blue armor, his head covered by a helmet designed like a dragon, a black cape extended from his shoulders, extending his hands a spear formed. He twirled the spear before holding it to the sky, "FrostDragoonmon."  
  
Jason then lowered his blade and smiled to Kana. She turned to Nefertimon as she held out both the blade and her D3. Nefertimon transformed into Valkyrimon, a tall figure dressed in white with a blue sash around her waist, a crossbow on her back and a quiver an sword attach to the crisscrossed belt. Red tipped wings, a falcon shield on the left wrist, and a gold bird perched on her right wrist.  
  
Artillemon had just about cleared a path to the mountain when they all made their move. Kiramon following FrostDragoonmon to the left, while Jason and Valkyrimon flew to the right.   
  
FrostDragoonmon leapt into the air pointing his spear at the crowd of digimon. "Glacial Thrust," he landed in the center of the mob as all around were covering in ice. Kiramon stopped as several Vilemon attempted to surround her. She cracked a smile raising her talons swiftly, "Gaea's Rage." At her command spikes burst from the ground scattering the beaten demons.   
  
On the other side Valkyrimon and Jason had relinquished their sheaths going one on one with the Devils. They dodged and reflected the attacks until reinforcements arrived.   
  
"I thought they were making it too easy for us," Valkyrimon commented backing up.   
  
"Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy," Jason reared back his left hand thrusting it forward as he fired a sparkling beam at the flock of darkness.   
  
"Feral Sword," Valkyrimon tighten her grip on her sword, hitting top speed as she sliced through half of the present force. When she stopped she hovered seeing more digimon approaching. "Their numbers are too vast," she yelled.  
  
"Never give up," Jason slashed through three Devimon. Then followed up with a horizontal slash that sent out a shockwave knocking more of their opponents out.   
  
Artillemon had just finished off the ground troops and was unclear as to what he should do next. Seeing that the digimon were coming from the mountain he turned all guns toward the rock. Gather a vast amount of energy he fired one shot at the mountain. The recoil of the shot forced him back several yards. The blast shook the structure ripping a hole to the center. "Ha ha perfect shot," Artillemon roared with triumph. From the hole stepped Machinedramon. The android dinosaur roared aiming his dual cannons at Artillemon. "What the," the blast hit knocking Artillemon onto his side. "You wanna see some power," Artillemon yelled as Machinedramon took aim once more. "Check this out." Before the blast could hit Artillemon fired into the ground propelling him into the air and at the android.   
  
"Dragon Fire," opening his mouth Machinedramon covered the shell in flames. The falling short of his target Artillemon landed in the forest. The stream of fire continued spreading to the forest.   
  
"Artillemon we need to try something more drastic," Nick recommended from the data stream. "Use you rear legs as support and try for a dead on shot." Machinedramon stepped toward the shell laughing as he continued his flame assault. Extracting his rear legs into the flames Artillemon groaned targeting the oversized lighter. "Eat this. Maximum Nova Blast!!" At nearly point blank range the beam created a bright sphere that detonated like an atomic bomb. When the smoke cleared both Machinedramon and Artillemon were gone.   
  
All noted the explosion and the results. They turned breaking away from their fights converging in the blast zone. The only thing that remained where the two titans fought was a crater. Nick was gone. 


	20. Fight to the Last: Part 1

" Fight to the Last " (part 1)  
  
Jason turned facing the oncoming wave of evil, his eyes burning with rage. Stabbing his sword into the ground he reached behind his back acquiring two shining extended barrel Desert Eagles, one silver and gold the other one charcoal and cobalt. "This is for you Nick," he roared as he unleashed the rounds.   
  
All eyes turned to the mass of Digimon rushing down at them. Jason's shots were taking out some but they pressed forward like kamikaze pilots.   
  
"For Nick," Jose yelled.  
  
"And the Digital World," Lucas added as they fed their energy into FrostDragoonmon. The armored warrior raised his lance to the sky charging his prey. Making sure he was well out of Jason's target zone.   
  
"For our friends," May screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. Kiramon hissed plunging her claws into the dirt. From the ground under the horde, granite fists rose, swatting and crushing those they could catch.  
  
"Never give up," Kana called to Valkyrimon. Drawing her crossbow Valkyrimon loaded the arrows firing at the pack.   
  
Jason leapt into the air, guns still blazing as he charged the flying digimon. No matter what they had planned he refused to be stopped until all of his opponents were destroyed. Propelling himself skyward he dove down into the void of evil. The viral digimon stopped their attack on the group turning to the lone warrior they now surrounded. Dropping the silver gun he called to the Sword of Hope. Ripping from the ground the blade flew to its owner with a buzz saw effect, cutting through those in its path before its hilt met Jason's left hand. He used the momentum of the blade swinging it over his head and slicing down at his feet. All attacking digimon around him were thrown back.   
  
"I wont be beaten so easily," he yelled firing the handgun. Valkyrimon landed behind him slicing through those attempting to strike his back. FrostDragoonmon stepped controlling Jason's left flank while Kiramon rose from the ground on his right. Fending off the circled of darkness, he called back to the digimon. "Tell the others to surround them and raise their D3." Nodding they pushed back the attackers communicating through the D3 and giving the new orders.   
  
"Alright we're on it," Kana turned to Jose and Lucas instructing them to go around the left while she and May went to the right. "And be careful," she added. "We don't want to loose anyone else." The four split into two groups then split again into singles. Cautious of the villains they reported, using the D3 as communicators, they were in position. "This is it," Kana called raising her device. A beam of light shot from the screen shooting out in two directions. The lights in turn hit the other D3s creating a large shield around the mass of demon and devil digimon.   
  
"Now its my turn," Jason reached into his pocket drawing his silver D3. A slightly translucent covered him and the digimon. "Alright, everyone aim your most powerful attacks out of the shield." Responding quickly they all charge their attacks filled the containment of the evil horde with thunder, ice, stone, and light. The shielding slowly dissolved and the digimon rejoined their partners.   
  
"Good job Kiramon," May smile hugging her scaled doppelganger. Jose and Lucas greeted their partner with a pat on the back and a handshake.   
  
Kana just smiled shaking her head at Valkyrimon, "You just had to go in huh?" Valkyrimon shrugged laughing along with Kana.   
  
"It was a long shot but their finally gone," Jason landed walking to the group. "But we still don't have time to celebrate or mourn our loss. The true enemy is in there." He pointed to the mountain, which bared the mark Artillemon accomplished before vanishing. The team went silent turning their gaze on the structure.   
  
None had notice that one Digimon though beaten still remained. MarineDevimon crawled slowly along the ground unnoticed. Once he was close enough he raised his tentacle sending his Evil Wind at Jason's back. May however pushed Jason out of the way as she and Kiramon were consumed by the attack. Jason turned quickly as Kana ran up beside him. Jose would have run to his sister, but Lucas held him back making sure they didn't loose both of them in the blast.   
  
All were speechless as they watched the girl and her digimon's silhouette vanish with the smoke. Anger filled Jose. Lucas failed to hold him back as Jose ran to the mountain screaming in rage at the loss of his sister. Standing Lucas chased after his friend.   
  
Kana's eyes widen as she saw a bright flash of light, emitted from the mountain. The light streamed through the air falling upon the tag team of Jose and Luke. FrostDragoonmon attempted to defend the two but was consumed with them. Jason stood his right hand reaching out to his friends. Kana and Valkyrimon held him in his spot, slowly pushing him back under forest cover.   
  
"Jason we can't jump into this anymore," Kana yelled to get his attention. "We have to come up with a plan. We can't let them get to us." They kept up their pleads slowly pushing the mournful warrior out under the cover of the forest. 


	21. Fight to the Last: Part 2

" Fight to the Last " (part 2)  
  
"Listen to me," Kana sat in the thick brush of the forest, watching as Jason paced back and forth. His anguish hidden from no eye, tears dripping from dual infernos, teeth clenched holding back profound words. "Jason, would you please listen," Kana begged holding her side, Valkyrimon knelt down beside her, using Jason's torn shirt to wrap her right arm.   
  
"How can we sit here and do nothing," he turned looking to the pair. His hands clenched so tight that blood started to leak from between his fingers. "I can't wait any longer. That maniac has his troupes scouring the forests for us." The raging fires burned brighter with each passing second as he stared at her. Though he was actually looking at her bruised arm.  
  
"Jason the others fought for this world." Her eyes soft as ever as they locked on his. "Just as we must do now," Valkyrimon stood helping Kana to stand. "We must fight for them and their beliefs." Stepping up to Jason slowly, her arm hung in a sling, unharmed hand reaching out to him. "Those beliefs... the same you once held." She touched his shoulder, moving her fingers slowly over his skin to his neck. "If you were ever the man I cared for... then you would take a moment to see what's really going on." She closed her eyes as he rested his forehead on her shoulder.  
  
"Kana," his rages subsiding slowly, "I don't know what to do. How can I believe that this is our destiny if we're slowly being killed off."   
  
"Its faith," their arms slowly wrapping around the other, "it lies within all of us." Valkyrimon smiled looking at the two, then turned away looking out, past the branches covering them, watching as the dark digimon searched off in the distance.   
  
'They've gotten closer since the last time,' she thought. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath looking over at Jason and Kana. "I hate to break things up, but we have to move."   
  
"Kana I have an idea," Jason stepped back smiling to her, "but you need to trust me."   
  
"I trust you."   
  
"Make your way to the mountain with Valkyrimon. I'll distract the attackers," he turned walking slowly toward the digimon. Brandishing his twin DS. "Go, I'll draw them off then meet you at the mountain. Hurry." Kana nodded and turned running toward her destination, followed by her partner.   
  
Stopping Jason looked back at them, closing his eyes as he whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Kana. And I hoe things turn out right for you." Opening his eyes he charged straight for the mass of evil, firing off a few rounds to make a pathway, and let them know he was coming.  
  
As one pointed out his position the rest turned firing wave after wave of dark energy, fire, acid and deadly weapons. Jumping into the branches, he lunged forward twisting his body to spiral past the first few, shooting 'til the demons were deleted. Landing on one knee he continued firing, up until he was hit. Being thrown back and through a tree. "Ugh," a groan, a growl and he stood, eyes burning with rage. "I wont be beaten... so easily." Raising the barrels he fires two blasts, creating dual streams large enough to wipe out twenty of the vile digimon.   
  
The blasts created several explosions, alerting Kana. Though she believed that they were caused while Jason drew them away. Stopping for a moment she turned to Valkyrimon and grabbed hold of her. The two now flying through the forest towards the mountain.   
  
Meanwhile, Jason flew headlong into a yet another tree, a quarter of the force he faced already defeated. The rest, however, would be stronger and far superior to what he'd brought down. The rage inside burned with great intensity, fueling his blasts, but his body grew weary as the battle continued. For every three he'd beaten he was thrown back, smashing a path through the forest. His body racked in pain, remaining clothes stained crimson, vision blurred and grip loosening around the dual firearms.  
  
"Kana," his voice escaping through ragged breaths, "forgive my lies... and my irrationality..." Lifting his head he stared at the oncoming horde. "Please remember..." Staggering to his feet, he prepared to face them. "I love you."  
  
Reaching the base of the mountain Kana suddenly stopped, turning her eyes upon the forest. Something was calling to her, yet at the same time, it told her to move quickly. Her partner who passed her turned looking at the girl then over at the forest.   
  
"Kana what's wrong," she asked drawing the crossbow. She watched silently but there was no answer to her curiosity. Stepping up, a hand was placed on the girl's shoulder, "Kana we must hurry."  
  
"I... something..." she turned looking up at the digimon. "Lets hurry."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Nothing can be done." they exchanged a nod. Valkyrimon stood ready to ascend the mountain. Kana stared off at the forest, whispering softly, "I'll always remember." Backing up to Valkyrimon, Kana wrapped her arms around the digimon and they flew up steep rock surface. With no obstacles in their way they moved conserving their energy.   
  
"Stop," Kana suddenly spoke up. Her hand pointing out to a ledge, "Valkyrimon, land there." The two landed and immediately Kana stared down at the forest. "Where is he?" Seconds after the question was asked the forest exploded in a brilliant flash. When the flash dimmed and her vision refocused, Kana saw a large section of the forest, now nothing more that a crater. She closed her eyes allowing a single tear to slide down her cheek. "Lets go," she turned back to Valkyrimon and pointed at a cave. "Its all we can do now." 


End file.
